Saikyō no Hantā, Reaper
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Un Día, Se Estrello un Asteroide a la Tierra. De este Surgió un Ser que no tenía una Forma Determinada, siendo un Cambia Formas. Este se Encontró con una Mujer que había Perdido Todo, Ella lo Acogió y lo Crió como si fuera su Hijo. Lo Llamo Izuku y Muchos Años más Tarde ese Nombre haría Temblar los Cimientos del Planeta. Esta es la Historia del Predator Hero: Reaper
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Debido a las Capacidades de este Izuku, La Historia estará Parcialmente Basada en "Un Prototipo entre Héroes" de TheDevilZero.

-El Titulo Significa "El Cazador más Fuerte, Reaper"

-Posee Elementos de Varias Películas y Juegos, como: Protoype, Resident Evil, Kiseijū, Alien Vs Predator, Al Filo del Mañana, Tokyo Ghoul, Dragon Ball, Etc.

-El Origen de Izuku sera Similar al de Venom Algunas Versiones de Spider-Man.

-Las Capacidades de Izuku serán Múltiples, Basadas Puramente en Habilidades Biológicas.

-Abra un TimeSkip Grande, Ya que me Saltare la Infancia y Todo lo que paso Antes del Examen de Ingreso.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por Dentro esto "N/A" Significa Notas del Autor que son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento o dar mí Opinión.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis con un Número dentro Ejemplo "0" es que son Cosas que se Explicara al Final del Capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona Pensando.

-**Ningen**-Voz Demoníaca o Sobrenatural.

**-****¡Smash…!**-Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Boku no Hero Academia. Este pertenece a su Respectivo Creador, Yo solo Cree esta Historia por Diversión.

* * *

**"Saikyō no Hantā, Reaper"**

**"Capítulo I"**

**"Llegada y Examen de Ingreso"**

* * *

A un Asteroide no le Importa a dónde va. Simplemente Continúa su Camino Volando a través de lo que Intenta Detenerlo. Lo Único Capaz de Detener un Asteroide, uno Pequeño al menos, es un Planeta. El Asteroide que estaba a Punto de Estrellarse contra la Tierra era lo Suficientemente Pequeño como para Destruir Algunos Arboles y Crear un Pequeño Cráter de Impacto, pero Nada más que eso. Era una Amenaza segura y lo Suficientemente Pequeña como para que la Posibilidad de que se Convirtiera en la Atmósfera Terrestre fuera Alta. Esto le permitió Entrar a la Atmósfera Terrestre y Estrellarse en una Isla conocida como Japón. Este por Suerte, además de Dañar unos Arboles y Crear un Pequeño Destrozo en Linea Recta, No Daño a Ninguna Persona o Animal y tampoco Destruyo Algo Importante. Este se había Estrellado en un Pequeño Claro que había Cerca de la Prefectura de Shizuoka, Localizada en la Región de Chūbu sobre la Isla de Honshū. De la Nada, El Pequeño Asteroide se había Abierto, Dejando Salir un Liquido Espeso de Color Negro. Este tenia una Pequeña Esfera Cristalina de Color Azul que desprendía un Brillo Neón. Tomo la Forma de un Pequeño Animal Cuadrúpedo, no más Grande que un Gato y empezó a Moverse hacia la Ciudad.

Cerca de la Área de Choque, Estaba una Mujer Joven y Delgada que con el Pelo Corto de Color Verde Oscuro Atado con una Cola de Caballo a la Izquierda. Ella, Era Inko Midoriya y estaba Mirando el Cielo. Era algo que la Relajaba y Ahora mismo Necesita Relajarse. Recibió una de las Peores Noticias de su Vida, Su Prometido había Muerto en un Ataque de Villanos, y no menos de un Par de Meses de su Boda. Esa Noticia la había Destrozado, habían Planeado la Vida de Ellos Durante Años y Ahora, Esos Sueños no se Cumplirían. Lo Único Bueno es que el que Mato a su Esposo había sido Capturado y Encerrado, pero no por All Might como Muchos Esperaban. No, Fue Encerrado por el Flame Hero: Endeavor, El Pro Hero No. 2. Aunque estaba Agradecida de que Endeavor hubiera Capturado al Asesino de su Esposo, pero no sabia como Continuar su Vida Ahora. Necesitaba Desesperadamente Algo que le diera un Propósito para Vivir. Oyó Sonido al Lado suyo y fue a Verlo. Estaba Esperando Algún Animal como un Perro, pero no un Bebe. Este era Similar en Apariencia a Ella, Ya que tenia los mismos Ojos, Cabello y la Forma General de la Cara. Eso si que fue Extraño, pero cuando la Miro, Se Enamoro al Instante de Él. Este Bebe la Miro con esos Ojos y cuando le Sonrió, No pudo Evitar Recogerlo.

-Creo que te Llamare…Izuku, Si, Izuku Midoriya-Dijo Inko con Cariño y Nombrando a su Hijo, Lo que no sabia serian los Problemas que Causara en el Futuro.

* * *

TimeSkip: 15 Años Después.

* * *

15 Años. Una Década y Media desde que fue Encontrado por su Madre esa Noche. Ahora de Frente a este Lugar, el Edificio donde podría dar su Primer Paso para ser un Gran Héroe, el lugar donde tomaría el Examen de Ingreso para la U.A. Ahora al mirar hacia atrás por fin Comprendido el Dicho de "El Tiempo pasa Volando" desde la Noche en la que su Madre lo Encontró en ese Bosque se Maravillo con el Mundo, los Héroes, los Villanos. Este Mundo le Resulto tan Atrayente para el como lo era la Miel para una Mosca. ¿El Inicio de su Fanatismo? El Flame Hero: Endeavor. Aunque al Principio fue solo una Chispa de Respeto y Gratitud por haber Arrestar al Asesino del Prometido de su Madre, Cuando Investigo más Acerca de los Héroes Encontró a el Héroe de Brillante Sonrisa, Aquel que Incluso ante la Peor de las Adversidades siempre se mantenía en Pie Salvando el Día. ¿De quién estaba hablando? El Símbolo de la Paz, All Might. La Simple Emoción que Generaba su Aparición Logro Convertir esa Chispa en un Fuego Abrasador que Lleno todo su Ser.

Dejando sus Divagaciones a un Lado Volvió a Centrar su Mirada en el Edificio.

"!"

Un Escalofrió Agradable Recorrió su Espalda, ¿Así es como se Sentía estar Nervioso? No era tan Malo como Esperaba, era Incluso hasta Cierto Punto Agradable, esa Leve Sensación de Emoción y Adrenalina al estar Frente a las Puertas de su Futuro. Se Relamió los Labios con Anticipación Mientras daba un Paso. Cielos Incluso este Simple Paso le daba la Sensación de que su Vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. ¿Como era la Frase?, ¿Un Pequeño Paso para el Hombre un Gran Salto para la Humanidad? Era Algo así la Frase y Servia para esta Situación.

-Maldita sea Chica Mapache ¿Acaso no miras por donde Caminas! ¿EH!? ¿Acaso quieres Morir!?-

-¡Ya te dije que lo Lamento! ¡¿Qué más Quieres!? ¡También es tu Culpa por Quedarte Parado como un Maldito Poste de Luz!-

-¡Shineeeee!-Toda esa Emoción y Ansiedad Desapareció más Rápido que Zapatos en Oferta en un una Tienda. Al Dirigir su Mirada Directo a la Zona de la que Provenía la Perturbación Reconoció a Cierta Rubia Arenosa de Ojos Rojos Discutiendo con una Chica…Extraña cuanto menos, Cabello Rizado de Color Rosa Oscuro con Dos Pequeños Cuernos Torcidos, Piel de un Tuno más Claro que su Cabello y siendo más Pequeña que el Rubio con el que estaba Discutiendo. Típico Katsuki. Suspiré Divertido, Desde que lo conoció hace más de 11 Años, El Chico de Ojos Rojos siempre fue Propenso a la Violencia, Al Principio pensé que era Algo Heredado de su Padre. Nada más Alejado de la Realidad, el Hombre era la Definición misma de Reservado. Su Madre por Otro Lado…Bueno, Tenia que Admitir que era Raro Ver la Cara y Personalidad de su Amigo en una Mujer…Bien Dotada. Tal parece que incluso en este Katsuki al que Amorosamente Apodo "Bakagō". Un Poco Simple e Infantil, ¿Divertido?, Demasiado la Verdad. Bueno Mejor Arreglar este Lio Antes de que Alguien salga Volando, Ya sea por un Golpe de él o una Explosión de la Rubia.

Katsuki tenia una Mecha Corta y Ahora que estaba Enfadado, Recorría a Atacar con su Kosei **Bakuha (Explosión)** que le permitía Generar Explosiones de sus Manos. Cuando iba a Usarlo contra la Chica, Paso Algo que ya le había Pasado Múltiples Veces y por Ello Desarrollo un Tipo de Sexto Sentido para eso, pero no era lo Suficientemente Rápido como para Esquivar el Látigo Negro con un Brillo Azul Neón que lo había Amarro, para que luego una Garra Negra le Agarra la Cabeza y lo Estrellara contra el Suelo. Eso paso tan Rápido que cuando la Chica Rosa Parpadeo, El Rubio estaba Plantado en el Suelo y Frente Suyo estaba un Chico que le hizo un Lindo Rubor Rojo en sus Mejillas. Este era Mucho más Alto que Ella, Media más de 6'5" (200Cm).

Era un Chico de su Edad, Una Cabeza más Alta que Ella, e Incluso con Ropa, Se Nota que tiene un Cuerpo Musculo y Tonificado, pero no es Voluminoso, Apenas más Músculo que un Nadador Olímpico, y posee la Piel con un Bronceado Oscuro. Su Cara era muy Madura, Siendo Estrecha y Rasgos Detallados, Poseía unos Atrayentes Ojos Verde Esmeralda que parecía Brillar y posee el Cabello Alborotado y Picudo, Algo Largo, Rizado y de Color Verde Oscuro que es Casi Negro. Este le Llega más haya de los Hombros. Tenia su Brazo Izquierdo Transformado en un Tipo de Garra Negra que tenia la Cabeza del Rubio contra el Suelo y el Otro Brazo estaba Transformado en una Sustancia Negra que tenia la Forma de un Látigo y con este, Estaba Sujetando al Otro.

-Lo Siento, Este Estúpido posee una Mecha muy Corta y es Propenso a Atacar a Todos como si fuera un Perro Rabioso-Se Disculpo el Chico de Pelo Verde-Por Cierto, Soy Izuku Midoriya y este es Bakugō, Solo Ignóralo-Se Presento Izuku a la Chica con una Sonrisa.

-No Importa, Soy Mina Ashido-Dijo la Chica Presentada como Mina Ashido. Izuku Agarro a Bakugō y lo Levanto sobre su Hombro.

-¡Deku Maldito, Bájame!-Grito Bakugō Intentado Zafarse y Exclamando tanta Maldiciones que habría Avergonzado a un Marinero, por Suerte, Izuku le Tapo la Boca con su Garra.

-Espero que nos Conozcamos Mejor-Dijo Izuku Despidiéndose y Entrando al Edificio.

* * *

Dentro del Edificio.

* * *

Dentro de las Instalaciones de la U.A, los Estudiantes son Ingresados para Recibir la Capacitación y Educación que Necesitan para poder Ejercer la Vocación de Héroe. Mientras que había Muchas Escuelas de Buena Calidad para esa Vocación, En estos Momentos, la Yūei Academia está en proceso de Aceptar a sus Nuevos Estudiantes para el Primer Año. En una Sala de Estilo Universitaria se Encuentran Todos los Aspirantes a Héroes Reunidos Esperando la Presentación del Examen Práctico. La cual les será Impartida por el Pro Hero, Present Mic. El cual Vestía un Traje Negro, unos Lentes, así como unos Auriculares y un Peinado hacia Atrás de Color Rubio, Su Característica más Resaltante eran los Parlantes que estaban en una Especie de Collar en su Cuello. Este trataba de Animar un Poco las Cosas, pero solo Recibía un Silencio Incomodo.

-Qué Respuesta más deprimente...Ahora Presentare Rápidamente como será el Examen Práctico... ¿¡Están Listos!?... !Si!...-Recibió como Siempre ese Silencio...

Por Extra Coincidencia, A Izuku le toco estar Sentado al Lado de Bakugō. Algo que era Bueno y Malo, Bueno porque si Algo pasaba, podría Detener a su Amigo Explosivo a Tiempo, y Malo, Porque tenia que estar a su Lado. Mientras que Bakugō, Estaba Intentando no Explotar(N/A: Literal y Metafóricamente) porque Izuku estaba Haciendo el Habito más Molesto que tiene.

Izuku Desarrollo el Habito de Estudiar a Fondo las Personas, Descubriendo sus Hábitos, Cualidades, Defectos, Habilidades, Debilidades, Etc. Esto no solo Radica al Comportamiento de una Persona, Sino también su Kosei y Personalidad, Encontrando Detalles que Ellos ni siquiera Sabían. Debido a esta Práctica, Izuku ha Desarrollado una Gran Mente Analítica y es Fácilmente Capaz de Formar Planes Complejos en Cantidades Cortas de Tiempo. Este Aspecto también le Ayuda a Encontrar Formas de Contrarrestar los Kosei Usados por sus Oponentes, Pudiendo Encontrar sus Debilidades o Limitaciones con Verlos Actuar una Vez. Pero como Consecuencia, Izuku tiende a Pensar Demasiado sobre Cualquier Cosa que Llama su Atención, lo que Conduce a Murmullos sin Fin de su Parte. Y Ahora mismo, Estaba haciendo eso y estaba Molestando sin Fin a Bakugō.

El Pro Hero Continúo su Presentación Diciendo que Luego de esto tendrán un Examen Práctico de 10 Minutos en una Ciudad, simulando un Combate Real. Era Simple y como Dijo Present Mic, Parecía Algo Sacado de un Videojuego Retro. Izuku estaba Impaciente, Este Examen parecía estar Hecho para el. Estaba Temblando de la Emoción de que por Fin podía "Cazar" Libremente y Usar sus Poderes.

-"10 Minutos...Como lo Describe esta Prueba es Simplemente Eliminación de Enemigos, Claro Evitando Eliminar a los Otros Competidores y lo Mejor...No hay que Contenerse, es Una de las Pocas Veces que puedo Usar mis Poderes Libremente"-Pensaba Izuku con una Sonrisa en la Cara, eso Tenso a Algunos que estaban Cerca, Esa parecía la Sonrisa de un Predador cuando había Encontrado a su Presa. Present Mic también Explico que Todos serian Separados para la Prueba.

-En Otras Palabras no te permiten hacer Equipo con tus Amigos ¿Eh?-Dijo Katsuki al Lado de Izuku que estaba Llamando la Atención. Izuku se Limito a asentir. El Rubio a su lado Luego Comenzó a Decir Cosas como "Demonios Ahora no podre Matarte", Izuku no le vio Importancia Alguna a su Comentario, le estaba Prestando más Atención Pro Hero que era el Presentador y que Explicaba sobre los Tipos de Enemigos.

-¿Puedo Preguntar Algo?-Dijo un Tipo de Pelo Negro y unos Lentes, Vestido con un Traje Marrón Claro y una Corbata. Según su Constitución, Izuku Creía que era del Tipo de Explosivo, esto Quiere Decir que estaba Preparado para Mucho Poder en un Corto Tiempo, más no para Largas Distancias, o eso es lo que Pensaba, las Apariencias pueden Engañar.

-¡Ok!-Dijo Mic.

-En la Impresión hay Cuatro Tipos de Enemigos...Si es un Error de Impresión la U.A, la Mejor Escuela de Japón debería Avergonzarse por un Error tan Estúpido. Los que estamos aquí estamos para Convertirnos en Héroes Ejemplares-Dijo al mismo Tiempo que una Luz se prendía del Techo y lo Iluminaba, mientras también mostraba el Folleto. Izuku Nuevamente no le Presto Atención, ya quería Salir y Cazar a esos Robots.

-Además, Tu, el Gigante al Lado del Rubio-Izuku sabía que estaba Hablando de él así que lo Miro Directamente-Has estado Cuchicheando todo este Tiempo... ¡Eso Distrae! Si estás aquí par-No pudo Continuar pues Izuku Hablo.

-Por lo menos mi Cuchicheo no Interrumpió la Presentación, Segundo, ¿Enserio crees que se Saltearían Algo como esto?, Se Nota que vienes de una Academia Lujosa o Algo por el Estilo, se Nota Fácilmente en tu Excitación al querer dar a Conocer Puntos que los Profesores Explicarán Antes que Ellos para parecer Inteligente, por lo que Déjame Adivinar, ¿Acaso hay Alguien Importante que quieras hacer sentir Orgulloso?, Un Padre, una Madre...Un Hermano-Cuando Dijo "Hermano" el Chico se Alteró un Poco-No estoy en Contra de eso ni de Lejos, Simplemente deja a los Demás ser, Después de Todo que es lo más Apreciado para el ser Humano que la Libertad de Expresión, Supongo que no te Gustaría que te Obligarán a hacer algo que no te Agrada, por lo que Amablemente de pido que Dejes de Interrumpir a Nuestro Futuro Maestro para que podamos Comenzar con la Prueba lo más Rápido Posible-Dijo Izuku Venciendo Verbalmente al Chico de Lentes.

-En Efecto, Este Villano Vale 0Puntos, Está más que Nada como un Obstáculo. Recomiendo que Traten de Evitarlo-Explico Present Mic Impresionado por Izuku. Eso fue de lo más Complejo y Analítico que había Oído. Se preguntaba si poseía un Kosei Similar al **High-Speed (Alto Rendimiento)** del Director o Simplemente era muy Inteligente.

-Muchas Gracias-Dijo el Pelinegro Sentándose, Algo Avergonzado, pero no sin Antes Mandarle una Mirada a Izuku. El Presentador Continuo Explicando unas Cosas más sobre la Prueba, pero Izuku ya estaba Planeando su Estrategia.

-Por Último, les daré un Regalo, el Lema de la Escuela. El héroe Napoleón Bonaparte una Vez Dijo: "Un Verdadero Héroe es aquel que Superó Innumerables Infortunios"... Así que ya saben... ¡Plus Ultra!-Dijo Mic. Luego de que eso terminara los Aspirantes fueron Separados en Grupos y Llevados a las Debidas Instalaciones de Prueba.

Ahora mismo Izuku junto con Otros se Encontraban en las Puertas de la Ciudad de Pruebas, y estaba muy Impresionado por el Lugar. Izuku estaba un Poco Nervioso, pero sabía que solo tendría que hacerlo como su Entrenamiento y todo estaría bien. Este Buscaba con la Mirada para ver si había Alguien que Conocía. Allí fue cuando vio a la Chica de Antes, Mina Ashido si Recordaba Bien. El quiso ir a desearle suerte, pero una mano en el Hombro lo Detuvo, al girarse vio al mismo chico pelinegro. Este vio hacia donde Quería ir Izuku.

-La Chica parece que está Tratando de Enfocarse... ¿Qué estás Haciendo aquí? ¿Tomaste el Examen de Ingreso para Interferir con otros?-Ante ese comentario Izuku Apartó la Mano de su Hombro y Encaró.

-Viniendo de Alguien que ya está Interfiriendo conmigo y que también lo hizo en la Presentación, Algo Irónico, o seria ¿hipócrita?-Eso bastó para que el aludido Retroceda un Paso y que los Demás los Miraran. Algunos Comenzaron a murmurar-Vine a tomar el Examen y Convertirme en Héroe.

-¿Y Cómo piensas Hacerlo?-Dijo el Pelinegro Desafiante.

Izuku dio una Sonrisa que parecía la de una Bestia y Empezó a Mutar. Sus Piernas y Brazos se Cubrieron de una Sustancia Negra que Surgió de su Cuerpo. Esta misma Empezó a Cambiar de Forma y Transformo a sus Extremidades en Armas Biológicas. Sus Piernas fueron Adaptadas y Modificadas por unas más Primitivas que eran Similares a las de un Dinosaurio Terópodo como un Velociraptor, Perfectas para Saltar y Correr a Alta Velocidad y Listas para el Combate o para Cazar. Sus Brazos se Volvieron Garras Afiladas de Color Negro mientras que tenía unos Zarcillos Negros con un Brillo Azulado que los Recubría y Unía a su Torso (1). De su Espalda Surgieron unos Apéndice Afilados que parecían unas Largas Colas de Color Negro y poseían una Apariencia Segmentada con Cuchillas en los Costados de Cada Segmento (2). Eso, Combinado con la Esclerótica Negra y el Brillo Azul Neón de sus Ojos le daba a Izuku una Apariencia Aterradora.

-Dando una Demostración que Nunca podrán Olvidar ¿Por qué? ¡Porque Yo soy el Máximo Cazador!-Declaro Izuku con un Breve Destello de sus Ojos. Eso Provoco a Todos lo que Oyeron y Vieron a Izuku un Sentimiento Primordial que Cualquier Ser posee, El Miedo, Puro y Simple Miedo. Ahora mismo, Todos Sintieron que Izuku no estaba Equivocado con su Declaración, Ya que Sentían que estaban Frente a un Monstruo que podía Devorarlos al Instante.

-¡Bien Comiencen!...-Dijo Mic desde un Mirador, Muchos estaban Confundidos-¿Qué pasa? ¡No hay Cuentas Regresivas en las Batallas Reales! ¡Corran, Corran! La Suerte está Echada ¿Saben? ¡Uno ya esta Adelantado a Ustedes!-Dicho eso, Vieron hacia Adelante y si, Uno ya había Salido. Este era Izuku y estaba Corriendo a una Velocidad Ridícula, Esas Piernas al parecer Aumentaron Drásticamente su Velocidad, Porque en unos Segundos ya estaba a más de 40 Yardas (O 36.5Metros). No paso Mucho hasta que Vieron a los Primeros Robots. El más Cercano parecía un Tipo de Escorpión con un 2 Pintado, Las "Colas" que Izuku poseía en la Espalda Entraron en Acción. Estas Cortaron al Robot en Cientos de Pedazos y con uno Cercano, lo había Amarrado para luego Agarrarlo con su Garra y Usarlo como un Martillo para Aplastar a un N°3 cercano. Antes de caer al suelo.

BOOOM

Izuku Recortaba Fácilmente entre los Robots a Diestra y Siniestra. No Importaba de que Puntaje eran sólo los Eliminaba. Sus Garras y Colas cambiaban Continuamente de Forma, Ganando más Biomasa para Estirarse o Aumentar su Tamaño. Incluso, Todo su Brazo Derecho se Transformo en una Espada que luego se Estiro para así ser un Látigo Afilado que Corto a un Gran Grupo. Izuku vio a un Grupo de N°2 que se Acercaban Rápidamente. Este Incrustó sus Garras en el Suelo haciendo que la Biomasa Viaje Varios Metros Antes de que estas Salieran en Forma de Picos Empalando a los Robots. Los Pocos que habían sido Dañados Levemente, Fueron Bombardeados por unos Picos Cristalizados que salieron Disparados de unas Protuberancias en la Espalda y Explotaron al Poco Tiempo.

Muchos de estos cuando Llegaban Pasaban por Alto a Algunos Estudiantes y se Concentraban Solamente en Eliminar al Izuku. La Razón era de que estos lo Reconocían como un Verdadero Enemigo, Una Amenaza Mucho más Grande que Todos los Demás Juntos.

-[Amenaza Biológica Detectada]-Dijo Unos de los Robots Apuntando sus Armas Directamente a Izuku, Ignorando Completamente a los Demás Aspirantes a Héroes. Izuku Golpeo sus Puños en el Suelo.

-"Esto Gastara una Cantidad Significativa de Energía y Biomasa, pero sera Algo Corto" **¡R****etsu****yū no** **Dogō ****(Bramido de Dragón ****Furioso****)!**-Del Suelo, De una Manera Violenta y Explosiva Surgió un Dragón Formado Completamente de Biomasa que había Devorado por Completo al Robot y Continuo Atacando Durante unos Segundos Devorando a Otros Cinco u Siete Robots Antes de Desaparecer. Izuku estaba Exhausto, Ese Ataque Siempre le Gastaba Bastante Energía. Tan Cansado estaba que no pudo Defenderse del N°3 que lo había Lanzado hacia un Edificio Dejando un Agujero en el Proceso.

CRASH

Muchos Vieron impresionados como Izuku había sido Arrojado como si no fuera Nada más que una Muñeca de Trapo. De repente de las Sombras del Agujero, una Garra Salió y Rápidamente Arrastró de un solo Tirón al Robot a las Profundidades. Nadie decía Nada, el Sonido del Metal siendo Despedazado Lleno el Ambiente. Pero Repentinamente se Detuvo. De la Nada, Salio Izuku Disparado Totalmente Ileso de ese Golpe que Probablemente hubiera Matado a una Persona. Muchos sólo podían tener la Boca Abierta ante esta Escena. Podían ver como el Chico Arrancaba los Brazos de los Robots como si fueran de Papel. El Aceite se Juntaba Alrededor de el, Mientras está se Escurría de los Robots.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Sala de los Jueces.

* * *

-En este Examen Práctico, los Aspirantes no han sido Informados sobre el Número de Villanos o sus Ubicaciones. Tienen una Cantidad Limitada de Tiempo en un Área Extensa. Tienen que Sacar a los Villanos de Allí-Era un Cuarto Oscuro con Muchos Monitores que Mostraban a Cada Uno de los Aspirantes y cómo se estaban Realizando en el Examen Práctico. Había Miembros del Personal de la U.A sentados en Sillas mientras Evaluaban el Desempeño de los Aspirantes y cómo decidían Adaptarse a las Condiciones que se habían Establecido Anteriormente.

-Capacidad de Recopilación de Información para Entender la Situación Antes que Nadie-Un Monitor Mostraba a un Aspirante Grande y Voluminoso, con lo que parecían ser Tentáculos Transformados en Ojos y Orejas estaba en una Azotea Usando sus Brazos para Escanear o Buscar Algo.

-Movilidad que puede ser Usada en Muchas Circunstancias Diferentes-Otro Monitor mostró al Chico Serio con las Gafas, Usando su Velocidad para Eliminar a los Enemigos Uno por Uno.

-Discernimiento para Poder mantener la Calma en Cualquier Situación-Se muestra a un Niño Francés Disparando un Láser desde un Dispositivo en su Cintura y Diezmando a los Robots Villanos con Total y Absoluta Confianza.

-Y Pura Habilidad de Combate-Utilizando Otra Pantalla, Mostraba a Bakugō en un Camino de Destrucción Total, ya que todos los que lo Rodean son Robots Caídos con Humo a su Alrededor. Parecía estar Estreñido mientras se Reía como un Psicópata Enloquecido a quien se le había dejado Salir de su Jaula. Todo lo que se Interpuso en su Camino, lo Destruyó con su Kosei Emisor, que es una Habilidad muy Adecuada para este Examen Práctico. Solo Deseaba que Deku estuviera allí. Si lo viera, también lo habría Destruido a él y a Cualquier Otra persona que se atreviera a Intentarlo y Pararse en su Camino. Honestamente, sus Acciones y Actitud Asustaron a Algunos de los Jueces. Pero no podían Ignorar la Pura Destreza de Combate y el Potencial que el Niño estaba Mostrando, ya que parecía ser una Carta Única.

-Estas habilidades Básicas Necesarias para Mantener la Paz en las Calles se Convierten en Puntos en esta Prueba-Dijo uno de los Profesores.

-¿El Grupo de este Año no parece Prometedor?-Una Voz Femenina Dijo

Un Monitor Mostró a Izuku Saltando y Corriendo, mientras Seguía Acumulando Puntos sin que Aparentemente su Caos Terminara. Su Eficiencia estaba Fuera de Lugar mientras seguía Ganando tantos Puntos en tan Poco Tiempo a un Ritmo Constante. Estaba Sudando mientras mantenía el Ritmo Acelerado. Quería Ganar la Mayor Cantidad de Puntos Posible, ya que se tomaba en Serio su Declaración Anterior y Ningún Robot Villano estaba a Salvo, ya que fueron Destruidos por su Aplastante Poder que los Destruía sin Problema Alguno. Su Demostración sobre el Área Sorprendió a los Miembros del Personal ya que Nunca habían Visto Nada Igual. La Forma en que se Movió...fue como si hubiera Nacido y se hubiera Criado para Pelear. Como si estuviera en su Sangre. Un Tigre Salvaje que Finalmente fue Sacado de su Jaula Civilizada y Puesto en Libertad para Vagar en la Naturaleza mientras Atrapaba a su Presa. En todo Caso, fue como si estuvieran presenciando a una Bestia que había sido Criada en Cautiverio Cazando por Primera Vez en su Vida.

-Especialmente ese Joven justo Allí. Simplemente Rezuma Poder y está muy por Encima del Resto-Dijo la misma Jueza Seductora mientras Lamía sus Labios con Avidez cuando veía los Músculos Definido de Izuku a través de su Ropa.

-¿Cuál es su Kosei?-Preguntó Otro de los Maestros Integrados. Tiene el Pelo Corto y Puntiagudo de Color Gris. También tiene una Construcción Bastante Voluminosa. Posee Dos Prominentes Dientes Caninos Inferiores, que Aparecen Incluso cuando su Boca está Cerrada. También tiene una Cicatriz en forma de X en el Lado Izquierdo de su Cara, Debajo de su Ojo Izquierdo. Este era Sekijirō Kan, Mejor Conocido como el Blood Hero; Vlad King.

-Déjame Ver-Dijo uno que parecía ser un Bloque de Cemento Andante-Lo Encontré, **Shinka to Tekiō (Evolución y Adaptación)**, Es un Kosei Tipo Mutante. Todo su Cuerpo esta Compuesto por un Tipo de Células Únicas y Raras. Estás se le Conocen como Células Rc (Red Child), Debido a la Apariencia Individual de Cada Célula, Ya que, Cada Célula parece un Embrión Acurrucado. Fluyen como la Sangre, pero pueden llegar a ser tan Sólidos como el Acero, Incluso podrían ser Llamadas "Músculos Líquidos" Debido a sus Propiedades Únicas. También son Altamente Adaptables y Evolutivas, Pudiendo Obtener Nuevas Habilidades y Adaptaciones que le Permiten Sobrevivir a estas Condiciones que Casi Ninguna Persona podría Sobrevivir. Le dan Capacidades Físicas Mejoradas, una Asombrosa Regeneración y la Capacidad de Manipular Libremente su Cuerpo a Voluntad, Creando Armas de si mismo-Explico Ken Ishiyama, también conocido como el Pro Hero, Cementoss.

-Interesante Kosei que tiene-Dijo Vlad King con una Mano en la Barbilla.

-Las Capacidades de su Kosei están Relacionadas con la Teoría de Charles Darwin de la Selección Natural, pero una Versión Explosiva de esa misma Ley, Haciendo que su Cuerpo sea Capaz de Desarrollar Características o Adaptaciones para su Supervivencia-Dijo Cementoss.

-Básicamente, Se Adapta a los Problemas y Crea Contramedidas para estos. Eso es Útil, Literalmente se Adapta a Cualquier Situación al Instante y puede Luchar en Cualquier Lugar sin Problemas-Dijo Vlad King Impresionado.

-Bueno, Todavía no podemos Saberlo con Certeza. Su Verdadera Prueba aún está por Venir-Dijo Otro Miembro del Personal al Presionar un Gran Botón Rojo…

* * *

De Vuelta con los Aspirantes.

* * *

De repente el Suelo Comenzó a Temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijeron Algunos.

Varios Edificios Comenzaron a Temblar. De Entre estos un Enorme Robot Apareció Mandando una Enorme Polvareda que hizo que Muchos de los que estaban Cerca se Cubran.

-¡Es el 0Puntos!

-¡Corran!

Izuku no Corrió, No le tenía Miedo a este Enemigo. Podía Sentir a los Demás como estaban Corriendo a sus Lados, sin siquiera mirar Atrás. Aunque estaba Emocionado por Ver a una Presa tan Interesante y quería Cazarla, pero Lamentablemente no tenía Tiempo, Aun había más Enemigos que Derrotar. Se dio la Vuelta Dispuesto a Irse Cuando

-¡Ayuda!-Ese Grito puso a Izuku en Alerta Máxima, al darse la Vuelta vio a que Mina, la Chica de Antes estaba con el Pie Atrapado entre unos Escombros. Parecía que su Kosei Generaba una Sustancia Corrosiva, Ya que estaba Tratando de Disolver los Escombros para Escapar, pero no era lo Suficientemente Rápido. Izuku Vio como el Robot trato de Acercarse a Ella. No supo porque, pero no podía Permitirlo. Corriendo con Toda la Fuerza que sus Piernas le permitían, Esquivaba los Escombros y trepó por las Paredes hasta que llegó a lo más Alto del Edificio. No supo que se Apoderó de él en ese Momento cuando Salto Mucho más Alto que el Robot.

-¡Aléjate de Ella!-Grito mientras se Elevaba hacia el Cielo. Los que estaban en Suelo Vieron como los Zarcillos se Arremolinan Alrededor de Izuku Dejando una Estela Negra a su Paso, Dándole la Apariencia de un Cometa Negro que se Dirigía Directo al Robot. Izuku no entendía que esta Haciendo, su Cuerpo se Movió solo. Pero de Algo estaba Seguro, no permitirá que Nadie la Lastime Jamás. Transformando su Brazo en una Gigantesca Espada Negra, Comenzó a Girar para Formar un Taladro Gigante de Color Negro Azabache con Destellos Azules y que Dejaba una Estela Negra por su Camino.

-**¡****Retsuryū no Ryūsei (Estrella Fugaz del Dragón Furioso)!**-Grito Izuku y de un Golpe, había Perforado por Completo al 0Puntos, Dejando un Gran Agujero en su Pecho. Izuku después de Atravesarlo, Cayo de manera Abrupta y Creo un Cráter en el Suelo. Se Acerco a Mina y le Dijo.

-¿Puedes moverte?-Se Inclinó para Mirarla. La Boca de Mina estaba Completamente Abierta cuando lo Vio Literalmente Atravesar al 0Puntos. Él era verdaderamente fuerte. Dándose cuenta de que no había dicho nada, se Sonrojó y Respondió:

-N-No, no puedo Mover la Pierna...Creo que me Torcí el Tobillo cuando me Caí-Dijo Ella Sonrojada. Izuku Tocó Suavemente su Tobillo Rojo e Hinchado, lo cierto es que no podría Moverlo ni un Poco.

-Si, Esta Torcido, pero Nada Grave. Las Instalaciones Medicas de Aquí lo Arreglaran Rápidamente, No te Preocupes-Dijo Izuku con una Sonrisa Brillante.

-Bueno, Buen trabajo-Todos se Giraron para Ver a la Dueña de esa Voz, Mostrando a una Mujer Mayor Vestida con una Enfermera con un Bastón de Jeringa.

-Ten toma unas Gomitas-Le Dijo dando unas Gomitas para que se Cubrieran las Heridas con Ellas.

-Ella es la Columna Vertebral de la U.A. Y su enfermera, Recovery Girl-Dijo un Tipo Rubio Medio Raro.

-¿Hay Algún Herido?-Dijo la Anciana.

-Ella, Tiene el Tobillo Torcido-Dijo Izuku.

-Eso sera Fácil de Arreglar-Dijo Ella, y para Sorpresa de Todos. Extendió sus Labios y Beso en la Frente a Mina. Un Brillo Verde Claro Cubrió sus Heridas y las Sano al Poco Tiempo, Quitándole la Hinchazón a su Tobillo y Volviéndolo a la Normalidad.

-Guao, Estoy como Nueva-Dijo Mina Asombrada y Parándose de Golpe, pero se habría Caído si no fuera por Izuku que la había Agarrado Antes de que Cayera- ¿Por qué me Ciento tan Cansada de Repente? -Se Preguntó Mina Levemente Mareada y Algo Cansada.

-Es por mi Kosei-Respondió la Anciana-Mi Kosei **Kaifuku (Recuperación)**, Me Permite Amplificar y Acelerar el Proceso de Curación de mis Pacientes a través de un Beso. Con esto, Lesiones que Durarían Meses en Sanar, Tardan solamente unos Segundos. Pero, El Proceso de Curación no es Perfecto. Requiere una Cantidad Variable de Energía de la Persona para hacer su Función, Dejándolo Agotado tras Recuperarse-Explicó Ella la Función de su Kosei y la Razón del Repentino Cansancio de Mina. Luego, Saco unas Paletas de Caramelo y le dio una a Mina, que por Coincidencia, Era Rosa y Sabor a Fresa con un Toque Ácido-Ten, Esto te dará un Poco de Energía-Dijo Ella y se fue a Curar a Otras Personas.

Así. El Examen de Admisión había Terminado.

* * *

TimeSkip: Después del Examen.

* * *

-Volví-Anunció Izuku mientras Caminaba por la Puerta.

-Bienvenido, ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Inko. Izuku se sentó en el Sofá y él Respondió.

-No fue tan Malo-Dijo Izuku

-Eso es Bueno-Sonrió ella-¿Conociste a Gente Interesante mientras estabas Allí?-Preguntó su Madre Curiosa. Pensó en Mina y Sonrió Levemente.

-Puedes decir eso...-La Academia de la U.A debería ser Bastante Interesante.

* * *

(1) Son las Garras que Forma Alex Mercer de Protoype.

(2) Es la Versión N.3° del Kagune Rinkaku de Hinami Fueguchi de Tokyo Ghoul: Re.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi Nueva Historia, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Alguna Sugerencia.

Bueno, Hasta la Próxima, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

**RotcehM**: Gracias.

**Maestro de las Sombras**: Gracias.

-En el Primer Capitulo, Solo se Mostró las Capacidades que tiene por las que le di Basándome en el Virus BlackLight de Protoype, que son las más Básicas que posee. Tiene Mucho más Habilidades que esas.

-El Brillo que Izuku muestra a Veces de sus Ojos estaba Basado en el que Desprende los Kakugan de un Ghoul o el que Desprende los de Ainz Ooal Gown de Overlord cuando va a Hacer Algo Dramático. Solo que es Azul en Vez de Rojo.

-Si no se Dieron Cuenta, La Apariencia Actual de Izuku es una Forma que Tomo cuando Llego a la Tierra. Esta no es su Verdadera Apariencia, Por Ello, Es tan Similar a Inko en Apariencia aun que no sea su Hijo, Ya que este Copio su Apariencia.

-No la Mencione en el Capitulo Anterior, pero la Pareja de Izuku esta Decidida, pero en el Futuro podría ser Hárem. Comenten si quieren que sea o no sea Hárem.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por Dentro esto "N/A" Significa Notas del Autor que son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento o dar mí Opinión.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis con un Número dentro Ejemplo (0) es que son Cosas que se Explicara al Final del Capítulo.

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona Pensando.

-**Ningen**-Voz Demoníaca o Sobrenatural.

**-****¡Smash…!**-Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Boku no Hero Academia. Este pertenece a su Respectivo Creador, Yo solo Cree esta Historia por Diversión.

* * *

**"Saikyō no Hantā, Reaper"**

**"Capítulo II"**

**"Primer Día de Clases"**

* * *

Una Semana más Tarde e Izuku estaba en su Cuarto, No estaba Preocupado o Nervioso. Estaba 100% que pasaría la Prueba, Calculo que había conseguido al Menos 120 Puntos, No sabía si Destruir a los O Puntos los Restaba, pero estaba Seguro que tenía más de 100. Todo era Tranquilo, Mientras que su Madre parecía un Poco Preocupada porque la Carta estaba Tardando, pero no lo estaba por si había Pasado o No. Sabia de las Capacidades de Izuku y estaba Completamente Segura que paso el Examen. Solo estaba Nerviosa por si la Carta estaba Perdida o Algo Similar.

-"Si tuviera que Adivinar, que lo hice Excelente en el Examen Escrito-Pensó Izuku mientras Leía un Libro"-En el Practico, Sacare más o menos 100 Puntos. Estoy Seguro que lo Pasare-Pensó Izuku pasando la Página del Libro.

-Los Resultados de Tu Prueba deberían ser Hoy o Mañana, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Inko.

-Supongo-Respondió Izuku. Luego Ella se paro del Sofá y fue Abrir la Puerta, Ya que habían Tocado el Timbre.

-¡Izuku!-Vino el Grito de su Madre que le hice dar un Salto, y se giró cuando Inko entró Corriendo a la Sala de estar desde la Puerta Principal, Sosteniendo un Único sobre en sus Manos con el Sello de U.A en él.

-¡Esta aquí!-Inko Exclamó.

Izuku tomó el Sobre y se Retiró a su Habitación, Colocándole en su Escritorio. Podía oír a Inko paseándose de un Lado a Otro Fuera de la Puerta y no hacía Absolutamente Nada para Ayudar a sus Propios Nervios. Pasó unos Minutos Mirando el Sobre Antes de Agarrarlo con Fuerza y Abrirlo. En Lugar de Carta Escrita, Un Pequeño Disco de Metal Cayo y Resonó sobre el Escritorio.

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ COMO UNA PROYECCIÓN!-Izuku Gritó cuando un Video de All Might fue Proyectado en la Pared Detrás de su Escritorio desde el Disco de Metal. Izuku Miró hacia Atrás y hacia Adelante desde el disco a la Proyección en Confusión por unos Segundos.

-¿Qué pasa con esto?-Preguntó Izuku.

-¡Lo siento si te Asuste!-Se Disculpó el Holograma de All Might-¡Estoy aquí para Decirte los Resultados de tu Examen!-Explico All Might.

-Pasaste el Examen Escrito, Teniendo el Primer Puesto-Dijo All Might-Mientras que el Practico Sacaste 137 Puntos, Más que Suficiente para pasar, Pero-Izuku alzo una Ceja.

-¡Observa, joven!-Dijo All Might. Un Vídeo Comenzó a Tocar e Izuku se dio cuenta de que la Chica que Apareció en él fue la que el Salvo. Parecía un Poco Nerviosa cuando se Acercó a Present Mic, a quien había Llamado para Llamar su Atención

-Disculpe...Lamento Molestarte, pero había un Chico en mi Examen con el Pelo Rizado, Bastante Alto y con unas Pecas-Ella estaba Hablando de él, se dio Cuenta Izuku-¿Sería posible Compartir Algunos de mis Puntos con él?-Eso Sorprendió a Izuku-El me Salvo Durante el Examen, Quisiera Agradecerle por ello, Si es Posible ¿Podría darle la Mitad de mis Puntos?-Nuevamente, Eso Sorprendió Mucho a Izuku. La había Salvado porque Actuó por Instinto Puro, No Esperando una Recompensa ya que Antes que se hubiera Dado Cuenta, Su Cuerpo Actuó por si Solo y ya estaba a Medio Camino hacia el Robot.

-¿Qué Tipo de Curso de Héroe seríamos si Rechazáramos a las Personas que hicieron lo Correcto? ¡Por tu Heroísmo por Salvarla te daremos un Bonus en tu Examen!-Anuncio y Felicito All Might.

El Vídeo Comenzó a Reproducirse Nuevamente. Present Mic Levantó una Mano para Acariciar a la Chica en la Cabeza, Sonriendo Divertida-No te preocupes, Señorita. No puedes Compartir Puntos, pero no los Necesita. Ese Chico Paso al Examen con Éxito, Por haberte Salvado el Recibirá un Bonus, Aunque no es como si lo Necesitara-Y Ahí Termino el Vídeo.

-Felicidades, Pasaste con Gran Éxito la Prueba, Desde ahora eres Estudiante de U.A-Y el Holograma Termino.

* * *

En una Oscura Habitación estaban Reunidos un Grupo de Personas, Un Grupo de Pro Hero para ser más Precisos. Todos estos son Parte del Personal de la U.A. Ellos estaban Ahora mismo Revisando lo Resultados de los Exámenes de Ingresos para los Nuevos Alumnos de Primer Año. Entre Ellos el Primer Lugar era Izuku Midoriya con 137 Puntos de Villano y 72 de Rescate. Mientras que el Segundo Lugar Katsuki Bakugō con 77 Puntos de Villano y 0 de Rescate.

-No puedo Creer que Llegue al Segundo Lugar sin Siquiera un Punto de Rescate-Dijo una Voz Femenina.

-Los Enemigos Localizan a sus Objetivos y se Acercan. En la Segunda Mitad, Como los Otros estaban Retrasados, Uso su Llamativo Kosei para Mantenerse Cerca y contraatacar...Resultado de su Dureza-Dijo Otra voz, pero esta era Masculina.

-Aunque es un Poco Extraño-Dijo una Voz Distinta Revisando unos Informes.

-¿Qué Cosa?-Le Contestaron.

-Según los Informes del Sector B, los Enemigos se Centraron más en un solo Participante. El del Primer Lugar-Dijo ese mismo Asombrando al Resto.

-¿Los habrá Hakeado?-Supuso uno de Ellos.

-Imposible, Sus Protocolos no Demuestran Ninguna Alteración, Según el Informe estos Robots lo Catalogaron como una Amenaza a la Escuela, Siendo una Mayor Prioridad Atacarlo que Seguir su Protocolo-Respondió-Además miren esto-Dijo mientras Colocaba un Vídeo.

En la pantalla donde estaban los Resultados mostraron Varios Vídeos donde Izuku Recortaba a través de Varios Robots, Destruyéndolos sin Piedad y Llegando a la Parte donde Destrozo al 0P.

-Su Kosei lo Volvía uno de los más Peligrosos, No es de Extrañar que los Robots se Comporten así-Dijo uno de los Maestros

-Miren Atentamente-Dijo Uno de Ellos Apuntando a Uno de esos Vídeos-Sus Movimientos eran Sumamente Precisos, y Pelea de Manera Feroz, Casi Bestial y tampoco dio Marcha atrás en Ningún Momento este no es su Primer Rodeo-Señalo Analizando los Movimientos de Izuku-La Cámara de unos de los Robots tomo una Foto Antes de ser Destruido y fue esta-En Pantalla Apareció una Foto Mostrando a Izuku Mirando hacia el Frente con sus Ojos Negros y con los Iris que Desprendían un Brillo Azul Neón que les dio a Todos un Escalofrió por su Columna.

-Que Miedo...

-Y por si fuera poco, Ha habido Otros Exámenes donde habían Eliminado al Enemigo Gigante en el Pasado, pero es la Primera Vez que veo que Atraviesan de esa Manera-Dijo Apuntando al Vídeo donde Izuku Usaba su Retsuryū no Dogō,

-Muchos de los Participantes Terminaron con Algunos Raspones, pero él no tiene Ningún Tipo de Lesión, Incluso Después de esto-Dijo Otro Apuntando al Vídeo donde un N°3 lo Lanza hacia un Edificio justo Después de Usar un Ataque a Gran Escala.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué es su Kosei? Se que le Permite Modificar su Cuerpo, eso es Obvio, pero ¿Qué es lo que hace?-Preguntó Uno de los Maestros.

-Es un Kosei Mutante con Rasgos de Transformación. Este le permite Manipular Libremente las Células de su Cuerpo, Pudiendo Modificar su Cuerpo, Adaptarse a Cualquier Situación y le Concede unas Capacidades Físicas Mejoradas junto a una Regeneración a Alta Velocidad-Respondió Otro.

-Ya Veo, Eso Explica porque no Recibió Ninguna Herida. Probablemente tenga una Durabilidad muy Alta o es que se Regenera más Rápido de lo que se Hiere. Es un Buen Kosei es que Tiene-Dijo el que Preguntó.

-Sin Dudas esta Persona es Sumamente Interesante-Todo esto fue Observado por un Hombre de Pelo Largo y Negro, Vestido con un Traje Igual de Negro, pero Llevaba unas Gafas de Color Amarillo. Todo el Tiempo con el Rostro Serio.

* * *

Academia U.A.

* * *

El Tiempo Realmente Vuela.

Eso es lo que uno diría en una Situación como esta, pero Izuku no era como la Mayoría de las Personas. Ni siquiera se Detuvo a mirar el Impresionante Edificio Alto y Simplemente Caminó Temprano por la Mañana. Siempre había sido una Persona Madrugadora y esto no es Diferente. Simplemente estaba Contento de no tener que Seguir Yendo a esa Estúpida Escuela Secundaria. Después de que Llamaron a él y a Bakugō y Obtuvieron sus Resultados, el Mocoso de Pelo Ceniza estaba Furioso de que Izuku obtuviera el Número 1 en el Examen de Ingreso tanto en la Parte Escrita como en la Práctica. A Izuku Realmente no le Importó y simplemente Dejó la Oficina con Bakugō pisándole los Talones. Como de Costumbre, Ignoró al Chico y fue Camino a la Escuela. Encontrar su Clase fue Bastante Simple. Si Bien el Lugar era Grande, Tenía la Ventaja de no Perderse. Ya que, Busco por Internet y Reviso los Informes de la Escuela, Casi no había Cambiado desde su Fundación, Así que Encontrar su Clase no fue Difícil. Aquí está, Clase 1-A. Tuvo que Inclinar la Cabeza hacia atrás para ver la Parte Superior-*Silbido* Supongo que es para Personas con Problemas de Gigantificación-Dijo Izuku Viendo la Puerta y tomó la Manija de la Puerta.

Aunque U.A tenia la Capacidad para Tener Múltiples Clases para el Curso de Héroes, Solo Treinta y Seis de los Aspirantes Aprobaron el Examen para Ingresar para el Curso de Héroes, más Cuatro Estudiantes que Recibieron Recomendaciones...Veinte Niños en las Clases 1-A y 1-B. Estos Chicos son lo Mejor de lo Mejor para Convertirse en Héroes. Abrió la puerta, miro adentro y de inmediato se le dio una Sensación de Déjà vu. Katsuki estaba Sentado en una Silla con los Pies sobre el Escritorio mientras el Chico que había Llamado a Izuku Durante el Examen Discutía con él.

-¡Quita tus Pies del Escritorio en este Instante!-Ordeno el de Gafas-¡Eso es una Falta de Respeto hacia Nuestros Estudiantes de Último Año y la Escuela!-Sermoneo el de Lentes, Katsuki se Burló de él.

-¿De Verdad estás Hablando en Serio? ¿Acaso tu Secundaria te Metió una Vara por el Culo o Naciste así?-Se Burló Bakugō. El Otro Adolescente levantó las Manos Rígidamente, como un Robot.

-Mi nombre es Ten'ya Iida. Vengo de la Escuela Privada Sōmei-Se presentó Iida.

-¡Sōmei!-Bakugō frunció el ceño-Eres una Maldita Élite, entonces. ¡Otra Razón más para Hacerte Volar!-Amenazo Bakugō.

-¡¿Volarme?! ¿Realmente Pretendes ser un Héroe?-Iida Exigió, Retrocediendo ante Bakugō.

-Desde que lo Conozco, Siempre se me ha Tenido esa Pregunta en la Mente y parece que Nunca sabré la Respuesta-Dijo Izuku desde Detrás de Iida.

-Saludos. Me llamo-Iba Diciendo Iida, pero fue Interrumpido.

-Te Escuché-Corto Izuku-Soy Izuku Midoriya. Encantado de Conocerte-Se presentó Izuku.

-Midoriya-Kun...¡Debo Reconocerte por Discernir la Verdadera Naturaleza del Examen Práctico!-Iida declaró-¡Te he Malinterpretado por Completo! Detesto Admitirlo, ¡pero me Superaste Durante la Prueba!-Dijo Iida.

-De hecho, No. Mi Cuerpo Actuó por su Cuenta. No sabia que también tenían Puntos de Rescate-Revelo Izuku.

-¡Qué Heroísmo!-Iida Dijo-¡Puedo ver por qué Colocaste en el Primer Lugar!-Dijo Iida.

-¡Espera, te Recuerdo! ¡Tú eres el que Atravesó a ese 0-Puntos como si no fuera nada! ¡Eso fue Totalmente Masculino!-Un Niño con Cabello Rojo y Puntiagudo Sonrió Revelando unos Dientes Afilados. Antes de que Alguien más pudiera Decir Algo, la Puerta del Aula se Abrió y entró Mina, que estaba Mirando Alrededor del Aula, Antes de ver a Izuku.

-¡Ah, Izuku-Kun! ¡Estamos en la misma Clase!-Ella Exclamó Felizmente.

-Si, Que Coincidencia-Comentó Izuku Sonriendo.

-Mou, ¡Present Mic es tan Malo!-Hizo un puchero-Hice todo eso y de Todas Formas ibas a Entrar, Idiota!-Izuku parpadeó antes de Mirar hacia Abajo, viendo algo Detrás de la Niña.

-Por cierto, Te ha Seguido un Saco de Dormir Amarillo-Dijo Izuku apuntando hacia Abajo y Detrás de Mina.

-Eh?-Dijo Mina que Miró detrás de Ella y notó que había un Saco de Dormir Amarillo tendido en el Suelo. Mientras se movía, Ella Gritó y se Escondió detrás de Iida, Mientras todos los demás solo miraban la Cosa Finalmente dejó de Moverse, Revelando a un Hombre con Cabello Negro y Ojeras Bajo sus Ojos. Todo estaba en Calma hasta que sacó una Caja de Jugo y tomó un Sorbo. Izuku ya sabía Quién era el Hombre. Un Pro Hero del Bajo Mundo, Eraserhead.

-Si Planean Hacer Amigos, Hazlo en Otro Lugar-Dijo mientras Dejaba de Beber de su Jugo-¡Este es el Curso para el Departamento de Héroes!-Declaró como todos pronto tomaron sus Asientos. El Hombre miró a Izuku por un Minuto-"El Niño aún podía Sentirme aunque no hice un solo Sonido"-Salió de su Saco de Dormir Amarillo, Revelando su Cabello Negro Desordenado, Largo hasta los Hombros que Cuelga Parcialmente en Frente de su Cara y, a menudo, sobre sus Ojos Negros que estaban Entre Abiertos, También lucía un Traje Negro Irregular que Consiste en una Camisa de Manga Larga y Pantalones a Juego que se meten en sus Botas. También lleva un Cinturón Utilitario y una Bufanda Característica-Les Tomo a los Mocosos Ocho Segundos para que se Calmen. Eso solo me Dice que a los Niños les Falta el Sentido Común-Dijo Eraserhead.

-"Básicamente, Si él fuera un Villano, Todos estaríamos Muertos"-Pensó Izuku, El podía ver la Lógica en eso.

-Soy Shōta Aizawa, y seré tu Maestro Principal. Es un Placer-Aizawa se Presentó en un Tono Plano. Suena Desmotivado Incluso para estar en esta Clase. Aizawa metió la Mano en su Saco de Dormir y sacó unos Chándales Azules y Blancos. ¿Cómo cupieron esos Ahí Dentro? Si es para una Persona y Nada más-Ponte esto y luego Sal a los Terrenos de Educación Física-Izuku se preguntó qué estaba Haciendo, pero no Dijo Nada Tomaba un Chándal Azul y Blanco y salía con Todos los Demás.

Esto será Doloroso o Interesante.

Probablemente ambos.

* * *

Afuera del Aula: Patio de Educación Física.

* * *

-¡¿Una Prueba de Aprehensión de Kosei?!-Dijo la Clase Entera ya en el Patio de la Academia. Todos estaban Vestidos con su Uniforme de Gimnasias, un Mono de Mangas Cortas de Color azul, Blanco y Rojo.

-¿No habrá Ceremonia de Ingreso o Algo así?-Preguntó una de las Chicas. Ella era Delgada y Esbelta. Tiene la Piel Clara, Ojos Grandes y Redondos de Color Marrón con Pestañas Cortas, y Pelo Lacio, Castaño a la Altura de los Hombros, que se Divide en Dos Largos Mechones a los Lados de su Cara, con una Ligera Ondulación en la Parte Posterior. También tiene Pequeñas Almohadillas en la Parte Superior de Cada uno de sus Dedos, Similares a las que posee las Patas de los Mamíferos. Finalmente, Posee un Pequeño Rubor debajo de sus Ojos.

-Si vas a Volverte un Héroe, No tienes Tiempo para Eventos como esos. Lo que Vende de la U.A es como las Tradiciones de la Escuela no tienen Restricciones. Será como en la Primaria, pero esta vez Usarán su Kosei-Luego procedió a mirar a Katsuki-Bakugou, Terminaste Segundo en el Examen Práctico ¿no? En la Escuela Media ¿Cuanto fue la Máxima Distancia Lanzando el Balón?-Preguntó Aizawa.

-67 Metros-Respondió Bakugō.

-Ahora pasa Adelante, pero esta Vez usa tu Kosei-Dijo el Sensei.

-¿El fue el Segundo?-Dijo Uno de sus Compañeros.

-Genial-Dijo Otro. Bakugō pasó Dentro del Círculo y Lanzó la Pelota al mismo Tiempo que Usaba una Explosión en Ella.

-¡Muere!-La Pelota Salió Disparada de Allí. Tras unos Segundos de Vuelo la Pelota Cayó al Piso. El Profesor Aizawa Mostró la Pantalla de su Teléfono con un Número de 705.2 Metros.

-Wow.

-Parece Divertido.

-Cómo era de Esperarse del Curso de Héroes-Estas eran las Reacciones de los Alumnos.

-"Parece Divertido" ¿eh?...Tienen 3 Años para Volverse Héroes. ¿Mantendrán esa Actitud Todo el Tiempo?-Dijo Fastidiado el Profesor, pero de pronto puso una Sonrisa que a más de uno Incomodo-Está Bien. Quién termine Último Luego de las Ocho Pruebas será Juzgado como sin Potencial y será Expulsado de la Academia.

-¡¿Eh?!-Dijeron Casi Todos

-¡Bienvenidos al Curso de Héroes de la U.A.!-El profesor Aizawa miraba con una Sonrisa las Reacciones de sus Estudiantes, Algunos de Ellos tenían Potencial, Aquellos que no lo Demuestren se van, ese era su Sistema. De Repente el profesor se sintió como Observado, No del mismo Modo que él lo hacía, se sentía Vulnerable ante esta Sensación. Busco Discretamente a su Alrededor para hallar el Origen de esa Sensación, Miro a cada uno de sus Estudiantes, Entre Ellas Noto miradas de Asombro de la Mayoría por su Declaración Anterior, Salvo por uno.

Cuando las Miradas de Izuku y Aizawa se Encontraron quedó Estático por unos Segundos, se Topo con la Mirada de un Cazador, su Expresión no Demostró ni un Rastro de Malicia, ni Alegría ni Miedo, solo lo Estudiaba. Izuku Miraba Directamente a su Profesor, No Parpadeo ni una sola Vez, para él, esto era solo un Posible Enemigo. Hubieran quedado así, pero el Tiempo era Limitado.

* * *

Primera Prueba: Carrera de los 50 Metros.

* * *

Para esta Prueba, se les Pidió que Corrieran Cincuenta Metros Seguidos mientras Usaban sus Koseis para Mejorar su Movilidad. Los Dos primeros en subir fueron Iida y la Chica de Pelo Verde que parecía una Rana Tsuyu Asui. El Kosei de Iida era conocido como **Engin****e (Motor)**, lo que Significaba que su Kosei le permitía Correr Rápido, Así que esto era Correcto en esta Categoría. La Pregunta es, ¿Cómo usará Asui su Kosei? Los Dos estaban fuera y toda la Clase pudo Ver a Iida Correr como el Viento Gracias a los Motores en sus Pantorrillas. Asui usó su Kosei Mutante **Kaeru (Rana)** para Moverse como una Rana, que fue Bastante Impresionante. Iida llegó al Otro Lado Primero, por supuesto, Seguido por Asui.

_Ten'ya Iida_: 3.04 segundos

_Tsuyu Asui_: 5,58 segundos

Las Siguientes Parejas fueron la Chica de Antes, Ochako Uraraka y un Chico con una Cola, Mashirao Ojiro. Fue Interesante ver cómo Ambos usaron sus Koseis. Ojiro Usó su Cola para Ayudarlo en la Prueba, mientras que Ochako Uso su Kosei **Zero Gravity (Gravedad Cero)** para hacer su Ropa sin Peso cuando llegó a la Línea de Meta Después de que Ojiro lo hizo.

_Uraraka Ochako_: 7.15 Segundos.

_Mashirao Ojiro_: 5,49 Segundos

Ochako dejó Escapar un Suspiro de Alivio-Lo hice Mejor que en la Escuela Secundaria. ¡Batí mi Récord!-Dijo Ella Emocionada. Quien Diría que hacer Algo tan Simple como Anular el Peso de su Ropa la Ayudaría.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Uraraka-San!-Iida Felicitó Rígidamente.

Los Siguientes fueron Yūga Aoyama y Ashido Mina. Aoyama usó su Kosei **Navel Laser ****(Ombligo Láser)** Kosei para Impulsarse hacia Atrás al Llegar a la Línea de Meta. Luego Cayó al Suelo y Apretó el Estómago. Mina ni siquiera Necesitaba Usar su Kosei porque su Fuerza Física era Igual de Buena.

_Yūga Aoyama_: 5.51 Segundos

_Ashido Mina_: 5,20 Segundos

-Mina-Chan ni siquiera Necesitaba usar su Kosei-Ochako dijo, pero Izuku podía Escuchar el Temor en su Voz. Él podía entender por qué Ella no usó su **San (****Ácido****)**, ya que no la habría Ayudado Mucho en esta Prueba. Entonces, por alguna Fuerza Desafortunada en el Cielo. Fue su Turno y el de Bakugō. Izuku Decidió Estirar un Poco las Piernas Antes de Empezar. Iida lo hizo, entonces ¿Por qué no pudo?

-Estirar esas Débiles Piernas tuyas no te Ayudará, Deku-Bakugō Dijo.

Izuku lo Ignoró, por supuesto, Mientras Terminaba de Estirar. Levantándose derecho, Movió un poco el Cuello y luego se Preparó. Sus Ojos se Volvieron de Color Azul Neón con la Esclerótica y Transformo sus Piernas. Había Murmullos a su Alrededor, pero él no estaba Prestando Atención a Nada de eso. Cuando llegó el momento de Comenzar a Correr, Salió Disparado como una Bala, Levantando Polvo mientras Corría, y Antes de Darse cuenta había Llegado a la Línea de Meta. Bakugō lo Siguió después de unos Segundos.

_Midoriya Izuku_: 2,03 Segundos

_Bakugō Katsuki_: 4.13 Segundos

-Midoriya-Kun, ¡Eso fue Increíble! ¡Eras tan Rápido!-Ochako Exclamó con Entusiasmo.

-Si, Literalmente Saliste Disparado como si fueras una Bala-Agrego Mina.

-¡En Efecto! Por Mucho que Odie Admitirlo, Eres mucho más Rápido que Yo, Midoriya-Kun!-Iida Dijo con una Sonrisa.

* * *

Prueba 2: Fuerza de Agarre.

* * *

A todos los Estudiantes se les Repartió una Pequeña Máquina que Calculaba la Fuerza de Agarre Midiendo la Tensión. Izuku estaba al lado de Mina. Aplicando Presión y la Maquina Cálculo su Resultado.

-¿250 Kilogramos? Eres muy Fuerte Izuku-Kun-Dijo Mina Asombrada.

-¿Podrías sujetarme esto un Momento?-Dijo Izuku para que la Chica Sujete su Aparato.

-OHHHH…¿540 kilogramos? ¿Eres un Gorila? ¿Oh, un Pulpo?-Dijo Hanta al Ver los Resultados de Shōji.

-Los Pulpos son Atractivos, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Mineta Mirando a Shōji.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ese fue el Sonido de la Máquina de Izuku. El cual llamó la Atención de Muchos, estos se Acercaron por Curiosidad.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mira a este Chico!-Kaminari el Chico de Pelo Rubio con Rayas Negras Exclamó de Repente. Izuku Notó que sus Dedos habían Abollado el Dispositivo que Sostenía. Era de Esperarse, Había Transformado su Brazo en una Garra Musculosa para Ejercer más Fuerza Bruta, Luego Noto su Resultado.

-¡¿25 Toneladas?!¡¿Eres Algún Tipo de Monstruo?!- Dijo Uno Impresionado

-¡Es Impresionante!

-Tu Kosei debe ser muy Realmente Genial, ¿Que más puedes hacer?- Dijo Otro.

* * *

Prueba 3: Salto Largo.

* * *

El Robot estaba Colocado Justo al Lado de un Banco de Arena. Detrás de este estaban los Demás Mirando a sus Compañeros Saltar, Mientras esperaban su Turno.

El Primero fue el Chico del Láser.

El Segundo fue Bakugō Usando sus Explosiones.

Ahora le Tocaba a Izuku

-¡Vamos Izuku-Kun!-Animaba su "Amiga" Mina. Izuku Comenzó a Caminar en Dirección Contraria al Banco de Arena.

-¿Que está Haciendo?

-¿Se Retira?-En ese momento Izuku se da la Vuelta y Comienza a Correr hacia el Banco a una Velocidad Increíble. Justo a unos centímetros Antes de Llegar, Transformo sus Piernas y Salto.

OHHHHH

Era la Respuesta en General pues vieron a su Compañero Elevarse Muchos Metros en el Aire, antes de que Comience a Caer.

CRACK

El Impacto fue tan Fuerte que había Agrietado el Suelo Bajo sus Pies también Levantando un Poco el Polvo, cuando este se Asentó Vieron al Chico en una Posición de Cuclillas.

-Amigo, Eres un Monstruo-Comentó Kaminari con una Gota en la Nuca.

-Gracias-Respondió Izuku.

-No fue un Cumplido-Dijo Kaminari.

* * *

Prueba 6: Lanzamiento de Balón (N/A: Me Salte la Cuarta porque era Inútil y la Quinta porque no se de que era).

* * *

Ahora fue el Turno de Uraraka. Ella uso su Kosei en el Balón.

-Hey-Dijo al Lanzar el Balón. El Balón Voló y Voló...y se fue. Después de que Desapareció, Esperaron unos Segundos y Aizawa Sensei Mostró en su Teléfono el Resultado el cual fue "Infinito". Obviamente Ella quedo Primera en esta Prueba.

-¡¿Infinito?!

\- ¡Increíble!

-¡Ella logró el "Infinito"!-Izuku estaba Aplaudiendo por su Desempeño. Pero Ahora era su Turno.

-Te sugiero que no te Contengas. Usa el 100% de tu Kosei-Pidió Aizawa. Izuku levantó una ceja ante esto, pero suspiró. Probablemente se lo estaba Diciendo porque lo Vio Destruir al Cero Puntos en los Exámenes

Transformando su Brazo, Creo una Versión más Grande y Robusta que el que Normalmente Crea con su Garra. Compacto los Músculos Extra en una Forma más Pequeña, Formando un Brazo Ligeramente más Largo que el Normal con unas Garras Afiladas (1). No Perdió el Tiempo y Lanzó la Pelota a Volar, y Casi Envió también a la Mitad de la Clase a Volar. Todos vieron como la Pelota fue Enviada Volando por el Aire y Literalmente Desapareció en el Cielo. Izuku simplemente Destraformo su Brazo, Salio del Circulo, Revelando que Debajo suyo se Generaron unas Grietas-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Izuku Dirigiendo su Mirada a Aizawa. Aizawa miró los Resultados, y Mostró. 12.040,6 Metros.

-¡¿M-Más de 12.000 Metros?!-Exclamó el Pelirrojo.

-Míralo, Ni siquiera está Cansado-Comentó una Chica con una Gran Figura y con su Cabello Peinado como la Cola de un Caballo.

Mina no Debería Sorprenderse ya que lo vio Perforar al Cero Puntos, pero Ella lo está. Y por lo que parece, tampoco parece que esté sufriendo Inconvenientes. Bakugō se Enfureció al Ver a Izuku Lanzar la Pelota como si no fuera Nada y ni siquiera se veía Cansado. Todo este Tiempo ese Maldito Nerd había estado Conteniéndose, Burlándose de él Directamente en su Cara.

El Chico con Cabello Rojo y Blanco a Cada Lado miraba Fijamente a Izuku, Sintiendo Algo del chico. También había esta Sensación de que lo había Visto Antes en Alguna Parte, pero lo que le Interesaba era el Hecho de que, a pesar de haber Tirado el Balón, No parecía Cansado. Midoriya Izuku, Esta es una Persona a la que Necesitaría Vigilar. Tenia una Vibra y Aura más Peligrosa y Mortal que la de su Maldito Viejo, Como si en Vez de una Persona fuera un Monstruo Encarcelado que estaba Esperando Salir de su Jaula y Cazar.

-Con eso fuera del Camino, Aquí están los Dijo, Presionando el Botón mientras la Ubicación y las Puntuaciones Aparecían en la Pantalla.

1º Midoriya Izuku.

2º Yaoyorozu Momo.

3º Todoroki Shōto.

4º Bakugō Katsuki.

5º Ten'ya Iida.

6º Fumikage Tokoyami.

7º Shōji Mezō.

8º Ojiro Mashirao.

9º Kirishima Eijirō.

10º Ashido Mina.

11º Uraraka Ochako.

12º Kōda Kōji.

13º Satō Rikidō.

14º Asui Tsuyu.

15º Aoyama Yūga.

16º Hanta Sero.

17º Kaminari Denki.

18º Jirō Kyōka.

19º Hagakure Toru.

20º Minoru Mineta.

Parece que Mineta fue Colocada en Último Lugar. Izuku Sentiría Pena por el Niño, Excepto que no lo hace y tampoco las Niñas, a Juzgar por la Expresión de sus Caras.

-Oh, por cierto-Dijo Aizawa de repente-Todo eso de la Expulsión fue una Mentira-Silencio. Todos solo lo miraron Fijamente. Era Tranquilo que se podía Escuchar un pin cuando Todos Hablaban al Unísono.

-¿Eh?-Cuando Momo estaba a punto de Decir algo, Izuku Decidió Reventar su Burbuja.

-Eso es una Mentira-Dijo, Obteniendo miradas de sus Compañeros y Maestro-Hablaba en Serio cuando Dijo que Expulsaría al Estudiante que Obtuvo el Último Lugar. Lo hizo Antes, el Año Pasado para ser Exactos. Pero en Lugar de Expulsar a un solo Estudiante, Expulsó a Toda la Clase, ¿No es así, Héroe del Bajo Mundo, Eraserhead?-Dijo Izuku Asombrando a Aizawa, este Chico lo Conocía.

-Eh, ¿Eraserhead?-Exclamó Ochako. El Resto de la Clase Comenzó a Murmurar cuando Aizawa dejó Escapar una Sonrisa.

-Has hecho tu Tarea, Niño. Sí, Expulsé a Toda una Clase el Año Pasado porque no tenían Potencial para Convertirse en Héroes, y era Verdad cuando Dijo que Expulsaría el que estuviera en el Ultimo Lugar-Revelo Aizawa. Los Ojos de Momo se Agrandaron.

-¿H-Hablabas en Serio...? Pensé que era un Plan Elaborado para Llevarnos a Nuestros Límites-El rostro del Hombre se puso Serio.

-No fue así. Fui muy Serio al Expulsar a la Persona que Ocupó el Último Lugar-luego miró a Mineta-Tuviste Suerte esta vez. La Única Razón por la que todavía estás aquí es porque tu Kosei tiene sus Usos, pero eso es Todo. Ya sea que Empieces a Mejorar o que te Transfieras a Otro Departamento, No tendrás una Segunda Oportunidad, Así que considera esto como una Advertencia-Advirtió Aizawa.

-S-sí, Señor...-Dijo Mineta, Agitándose en su Lugar.

-¡Eso es para el Resto de Ustedes! ¡Si los veo Afligidos, los Echaré de este Curso sin Dudarlo!-Él Advirtió al Resto de la Clase antes de Mirar a Izuku por un Segundo Antes de Irse-Hemos Terminado aquí, los Folletos están en el Aula. Ve y Échales un Vistazo cuando Llegues-Con esas Palabras de Despedida, Dejó a los Estudiantes de Pie Allí, pensando para sí mismos. Izuku Tocó a Mina en el Hombro-Vamos a Cambiarnos-Sugirió Izuku. Ella Asintió con una Sonrisa de Alivio.

-Sí…-Dijo Ella sintiendo que Toda la Presión que tenia la Dejaba.

Aizawa caminó por los pasillos y se Encontró con su Persona Menos Favorita.

-Aizawa, Que Mentiroso!-All Might Apareció con su Sonrisa Distintiva. El Hombre de Pelo Negro le Dirigió al Muro de Músculos una Mirada Plana,

-No Mentí. El Niño lo Dijo él Mismo-Refuto Aizawa.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Qué piensas de Él?-el Comportamiento de All Might Cambió de Repente. Aizawa Recordó cómo el Niño era Capaz de Sentirlo, aunque estaba Bastante Seguro de que había Borrado su Presencia. Luego está el hecho de que su Kosei era Algo más que Adaptación y Evolución como Dice. Para Colmo, el Mocoso sabía que se Refería a lo que Decía y sabía quién era.

-Él es Fuerte-Dijo Aizawa con Simpleza. All Might estaba Confundido.

-¿Qué quieres Decir?-Preguntó All Might.

Aizawa lo miró con Seriedad.

-Desde que puse mis Ojos en el Niño, Sentí que lo había Visto Antes. Además, Creo que su Kosei es más que Complejo que de lo que parece-All Might de Repente se puso Tenso y luego Serio.

-Explica-Exigió All Might.

-Podría Sentirme Incluso si Borre Totalmente mi Presencia, Supo que estaba Mintiendo y esas Adaptaciones o lo que sea que Hace están a Otro Nivel. Apenas Duro Dos Segundos en la Carrera de los 50 Metros, mientras que Iida Ten'ya, Uno que posee un Kosei que Mejora su Velocidad y su Hermano es Ingenium, Duro más que este. Mientras que la Fuerza de Agarre que tuvo Aboyo la Máquina y Finalmente, La Distancia de su Lanzamiento fue más de 12 Kilómetros, Algo que solo tu Lograrías. Este Chico es Demasiado Poderoso y Misterioso, mientras que a la Vez parece no es para Normal-Explico Aizawa su Motivos.

-¿Qué debemos Hacer?-Preguntó All Might,

-Mantén un Ojo en Él-Dijo Aizawa-Hablaré con el Director sobre mis Preocupaciones, pero algo me Dice que Dirá lo Mismo-Respondió Aizawa.

-Veo-Todo lo que pueda decir.

¿Qué Secretos Esconde Izuku? Eso, Sera Algo para Saber más Adelante.

* * *

(1) Es la misma Forma que Uso Shinichi Izumi de Kiseijū contra Hideo Shimada. Solo que de Color Negro.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Nuevo Capitulo. Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Alguna Sugerencia.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

**Jgm250500**: Gracias Amigo. Bueno, Eso podría ser.

**Maestros de las Sombras**: Ya Veo, Bueno. Eso no lo puedo Cambiar, Digo, Literalmente no es Humano y este no posee ese "Factor Humano"

**Izuku El Rey Villano**: Gracias.

-Si no Entendieron, Izuku no es Humano, Sino un Alienígena de Otro Mundo. Así que, A este le Falta ese "Factor Humano" que tienen Varios Protagonistas como Izuku, Toriko, Seiya, Luffy, Etc.

-El Origen de Izuku del Primer Capitulo esta Basado en una Mezcla del de Superman y el de Venom. Alien que Llegaron de Otro Mundo. Tome de Venom que Llego de un Asteroide y la Forma con la que Llego, mientras que lo del Hombre de Acero tome que fue Criado por Humanos.

-Para este Capitulo, Use Partes de Otras Historias Miás que son de My Hero Academia que son "Un Vampiro en una Escuela de Héroes" y "Vida Reformada".

-Como Dije Antes, Me Base en Capítulos de Otras Historias miás, Así que si Leyeron Alguna de esas Dos, Encontraran Partes que son muy Similares.

-Use esas Dos Historias por un Motivo, Ya que tenía esas Escenas Escritas, No tuve que Escribir lo mismo una Tercera Vez, así que Tome Algunas Partes y las Adapte a esta Historia.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por Dentro esto "N/A" Significa Notas del Autor que son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento o dar mí Opinión.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis con un Número dentro Ejemplo (0) es que son Cosas que se Explicara al Final del Capítulo.

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona Pensando.

-**Ningen**-Voz Demoníaca o Sobrenatural.

**-****¡Smash…!**-Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Boku no Hero Academia. Este pertenece a su Respectivo Creador, Yo solo Cree esta Historia por Diversión.

* * *

**"Saikyō no Hantā, Reaper"**

**"Capítulo III"**

**"Simulacro de Batallas Parte I"**

* * *

Academia Yūei. Clase 1-A.

Izuku estaba Aburrido, en la Mañana Recibirían Clases Normales como Matemáticas, Geografía, Historia, Ingles, Etc. Bueno, Aunque Yūei fuera un Instituto donde se Entrenaba los Aspirantes a Héroes Durante Tres Años, Igualmente esta era una Escuela Preparatoria y por ende, tenia Clases Normales. El Dilema era que, Izuku tenia Memoria Eidética o como es Comúnmente Conocida, la Famosa "Memoria Fotográfica", Es Decir, que cualquier Recuerdo como Algo que Vio, Oyó o Saboreo Queda Permanente Grabado en su Mente. Esto hace que Izuku tenga una Inteligencia Altamente Desarrollada por Memorizar Varias Temas y como se Espera, Ya sabia la Mayoría de lo que Iban a Dar y como Resultado, Estaba Completamente Aburrido. Actualmente, Estaban en la Clase de Ingles, que era la de Present Mic.

-Muy Bien, Clase, Díganme donde está el Error en la Siguiente Ejemplo de Oración en Ingles-Dijo Present Mic para luego Decirla y Gritar-¡¿Quién sabe la Respuesta?! ¡Chicos, Levanten sus Manos Bien Alto!-Grito Present Mic alzando el Brazo.

-"Muy Normal"-Pensó Kirishima.

-"Muy Normal"-Pensó Sero.

-"Muy Normal"-Pensó Jirō

-"Que Aburrido"-Pensó un Irritado Bakugō.

-"Muy Normal"-Pensó Kaminari.

-"Muy Normal"-Pensó Shōji.

-"Esto no es lo que Esperaba en una Escuela de Héroes"-Pensó Izuku Aburrido-"Pero es una Escuela"-Pensó Izuku y luego Respondió la Pregunta.

-¡Yeah! ¡Correcto, Midoriya-Kun!-Dijo Present Mic.

Luego al Mediodía. Sigue Reunirse en el Gran Comedor para Probar la Estupenda Comida del Héroe Cocinero Lunch-Rush. Lunch-Rush usa un Delantal de Cocina y un Gorro de Chef y tiene una Máscara que Cubre su Rostro. Él también usa Guantes Blancos. Izuku se Divirtió con la Cara que pusieron sus Compañeros al Ver lo que Comía. Lo que más se Destacaba era el Tazón de Katsudon XXL, Estaba Pensando para que lo Compartieran al Menos 5 Personas. Además de eso, Había Carne de Pollo, Res, Cerdo, Pescado, Etc. Como Acompañamiento, Una Gran Ensalada Griega e Incluso tenia un Postre, Un Pudin Gigante. Incluso Lunch-Rush estaba Impactado por lo que Izuku Comía. Al parecer, Su Enorme Apetito era una de las Desventajas de su Kosei. Para Generar su Biomasa y Modificar su Cuerpo, Necesita una Gran Ingesta Calórica para Usarla como Combustible y así con Ella, Mutar su Cuerpo. Comía al Día como 50.000Kcl.

Pasando del Poso sin Fondo que es el Estómago de Izuku, Luego de eso Volvían a su Salón para Recibir sus Clases de Héroes. El Salón se Abrió al Momento que ese Héroe Entraba.

-¡Soy Yoooo!-Izuku Miro con Entusiasmo al Símbolo de la Paz, El Pro Hero All Might, el Mayo Héroe del Mundo y el más Popular de Todos. Este mismo fue quien lo Inspiro a ser un Héroe también-Hahahaha-Rio con Alegría el Pro Hero Entrando a la Puerta con una Gran Sonrisa al Momento que Todos los Estudiantes se ponían Eufóricos.

-¡A través de la Puerta como una Persona Normal!-

-¡No puedo creer que All Might en Verdad nos va a dar clases!-

-¡Ese Diseño es tan de la Edad de Plata! ¡Su Estilo de Arte me pone la Piel de Gallina!-

Esos entre Otros Murmullos de Asombro eran los que Invadían la Clase, Izuku solo se Recostó en su Escritorio Tapándose los Oídos, sin Darse cuenta que era Mirado por unas Cuantas Personas. No era su Culpa, Tenia unos Sentidos Extremadamente Sensibles y Desarrollados, El Ruido de la Clase lo estaba Abrumando.

-¡Los Estudios de Preparación de Héroes! ¡Para esta Clase Construiremos sus Bases Heroicas a través de Varios Ensayos! Conseguirán Muchos Créditos por Ellos-Dijo el Símbolo de Paz que su Puso en el Centro de la Clase, al Momento que Buscaba Algo entre sus Bolsillos-¡Empecemos ya mismo con esto! ¡El Ensayo de Batallas!-Grito con una Gran Sonrisa para Sacar una Tarjeta con la Palabra "Battle" en Ingles que Significa "Batalla" haciendo que Todos se Emocionen.

-¡El Ensayo de Batallas!-Exclamaron Casi Todos los Estudiantes.

-Y para Comenzar con su Primera Batalla ¡Hemos Preparado los Trajes que Ustedes Enviaron en la Solicitud para que Coincidan con sus Kosei!-Exclamo con una Sonrisa a los Estudiantes que se Levantaron de sus Asientos al Escuchar eso.

-¡Nuestros Trajes de Batallas! ¡Asombroso!-Izuku Levantó la Cabeza para Mirar a su Compañero de Nombre Kirishima Eijirō que estaba Gritando con Emoción al Escuchar eso.

-"Se que es Emocionante, pero no tienes que Gritar tanto"-Pensó Izuku Gimiendo por el Dolor de Cabeza que estaba Teniendo, a este Paso, Si o Si se Conseguiría unos Tapones para los Oídos. Enserio, Ahora mismo Odiaba sus Habilidades.

-¡Vayan a Cambiarse para Luego Irnos! ¡Reúnanse en los Patios B! ¡El Traje que Llevaran al Campo de Batalla es de Vital Importancia, Chicos y Chicas! ¡No lo Olviden, de Ahora en Adelante! ¡Todos Ustedes son Oficialmente…!-El Hombre se Giró para Salir, al Llegar a la Puerta solo Sonrió para Mirar a Cada Estudiante-¡HÉROES!-Declaro con una Gran Sonrisa el Chico haciendo que Todos se Alegren por eso.

-¡Veamos de que están Hechos! ¡Es Hora del Ensayo de Batallas!-Declaro con una Gran Sonrisa All Might Viendo a Todos los Estudiantes.

(N/T: No Describiré los Trajes porque estoy Seguro que ya los Conocen, Además, No es que sea Importante).

Izuku Miraba a Todos los Estudiantes Usando sus Trajes, Algunos Usaban unos que parecían Ropa Normal, Mientras Otros Usaban Aparatos Extras como Guantes con Forma de Granadas, Armaduras de Plata Brillantes, Cinturones Grandes, Binoculares o Botas y Guantes Grandes. Todos Usaban Trajes Animados, pero Izuku no era el Único que Miraba los Trajes, Otros también lo hacían, y Algunos miraban el Suyo.

Lleva un Traje de Combate Oscuro, Es de Color Azul Oscuro con Detalles Negros en los Costados de su Cuerpo, Este parece ser Robusto y Listo para la Batalla. Su Camisa no posee Mangas, Dejando los Hombros y todo el Brazo al Descubierto, en Cambio, Usa unos Largos Guantes Blancos con Soportes en las Muñecas, la Parte en los Bíceps más Ancha y con unas Líneas Negras, Encima de los Guantes, Porta un Par de Brazaletes Protectores Similares a un Kote de Kendō de Color Verde Oscuro que Cubren sus Antebrazos y la Parte Superior de sus Manos. Posee unas Rodilleras Metálicas de Color Negro que Ocupan desde sus Muslos hasta la Zona por Encima del Tobillo, el Traje es Completado con Botas Negras con Suelas de Acero Negro. Lleva una Máscara que le Cubre la Mitad Inferior del Rostro y que tiene Orificios para Respirar, Se Asemeja Levemente a una Sonrisa (1).

-¡Whoa! ¡Midoriya, Tu Traje se ve Genial!-Dijo Mina Acercándose al Chico que solo Miro a la Chica. El de Ella si que era Llamativo. Este era un Leotardo de Color Celeste con Puntos Morados, Usaba una Chaqueta sin Mangas sobre este, Botas Blancas y un Antifaz. Parecía que Mina tenia una Personalidad Llamativa.

-Gracias-Respondió Izuku con una Sonrisa y luego Dijo-El Tuyo también es Bueno, Aunque es Algo...Llamativo-Comentó Izuku.

-JeJeJe, ¿Qué puedo Hacer? Así Soy Yo, Me Gustan las Cosas Llamativas y Animadas-Dijo Mina sin Vergüenza.

-¡Ah! ¡Mina-Chan, Midoriya-Kun! ¡Estupendos Traje! ¡Se Ven muy Prácticos!-Grito Uraraka que Camino hasta Ellos y lo Dijo con una Gran Sonrisa-Desearía haber Dibujado Mejor el Boceto de Petición…Mi Traje Salió un Poco Grande…Es Vergonzoso-Dijo la Chica con una Sonrisa, Izuku solo Miraba el Traje de la Chica. Este Definía su Estupenda Figura y le Quedaba Bien.

-¡El Heroísmo es lo Mejor!-Izuku y las Chicas Bajaron la Vista para Mirar a su Compañero, Mineta, un Pequeño que Tenía el Cabello con Forma de Miles de Bolas. El Suyo era...Ridículo, Parecía un Tazón de Uvas o con un Pañal Gigante.

-¡Me Gusta el Estilo de Cada Uno de Ustedes! ¡Bastantes Geniales!-Declaro el Símbolo de la Paz Levantando el Pulgar Derecho mientras Mostraba esa Sonrisa Carismática que lo Caracteriza. Sin que Nadie lo Notara, Dirigió su Mirada a Izuku. El Traje de Él parecía Listo para el Combate y muy...Feroz por Falta de un Mejor Termino. Por Alguna Razón, Este Chico le da un Escalofrió y un Extraño Sentimiento. No era como cuando se Enfrento a All For One, pero le daba Mala Espina y una Sensación de que debería Correr. Era Absolutamente Extraño.

-Sensei, Con Respecto al Escenario que vamos a Utilizar ¿Es la Ciudad de Simulacros del Examen de Admisión?-Fue la Pregunta que hizo Iida Llamando la Atención de Izuku, Que se Sorprendió debido al al Traje de Héroe de Iida. Parece Ser que si era el Hermano de ese Héroe y parece ser que Iida era muy Estricto además de Aplicado.

-¡Vera, De Hecho, Estarán allí con Dos Pisadas! ¡Este será el Ensayo de Batallas Bajo Techo!-Dijo con una Gran Sonrisa-La Neutralización de Villanos Normalmente Sucede al Aire Libre ya que hay más Espacio, pero...Estadísticamente, la Mayor Parte de Ellos Suceden en Interiores. Esto es porque la Mayoría de Actos de Villanía se Cometen Bajo Techo-Explico el Símbolo de Paz a sus Estudiantes-Encarcelamiento…Casa por Cárcel, el Mercado Negro…En esta Sociedad Saturada de Héroes…HeHeHe-Comenzó a Reírse el Héroe, mientras que Izuku solo tenía una Gota por la Actitud del Símbolo de Paz-¡Cualquier Villano Inteligente Acecha desde las Sombras! Para esta Prueba, se Separarán en "Villanos" y "Héroes" ¡Para una Batalla de Equipos de Dos contra Dos!-Aclaro el Héroe Profesional a los Chicos, Quienes se Entusiasmaron por eso, por fin Pelearían con sus Trajes.

-¡Este es un Entrenamiento de Formación! Solo que esta Vez, No habrá Ningún Robot que pudieran Simplemente Destruir-Respondió al Momento que Todos Miraron hacia Izuku, Debido al Hecho de que Hizo Exactamente eso en el Examen de Ingreso, pero de una manera Brutal. Sin duda Alguna era el más Fuerte en la Clase.

-¿Qué hay del Entrenamiento de Formación?-Pregunto Tsuyu al Símbolo de Paz.

-¿Entonces como Determinaremos quien Gana y quién Pierde?-Preguntó Momo Yaoyorozu.

-¿Esta bien si simplemente los Mandamos a Volar?-Preguntó Katsuki Bakugō.

-¿Hay alguna Amenaza de Expulsión como con los Ejercicios de Aizawa-Sensei?-Preguntó Uraraka.

-Si Vamos a Separarnos en Grupos, ¿Cuál sería la Mejor Forma de hacerlo?-Preguntó Iida.

-No sé ve Genial esta Capa en Mí?-Preguntó Yūga Aoyama con esa Sonrisa suya, Siendo Ignorado por Todos.

-No puedo Escucharlos si Todos Hablan al mismo Tiempo!-Dijo el Símbolo de la Paz con una Gota de Sudor Bajando por su Frente mientras trataba de Mantener su Sonrisa por las Repentinas Preguntas.

-Comprendo a lo que quiere Llegar, pero tengo unas cuantas Dudas-Dijo Izuku Llamando la Atención de Todos.

-¿Cuáles serían esas Dudas Joven Midoriya?-Preguntó All Might Mirando a Izuku.

-Lo que Nosotros haremos Prácticamente es un Juego de Quemados, los Héroes contra los Malos. Lo cual significa que hay algo que los Héroes deben Salvar o Proteger, mientras los Malos deberán Robarnos esa cosa, o puede ser al revés en donde nosotros debemos Entrar a la Guarida de los Villanos y Rescatar el Objeto, lo que significa que si los Héroes la Recuperan o la Protegen Ganan, y si los Villanos logran Robarnos o Quitarnos el Objeto ellos Ganaran ¿Cierto? Además de eso si será en Grupos, y si los Equipos son como lo Pienso, Entonces esto se Decidirá Alazarmente debido al Hecho de que somo Varios ¿o me equivoco?-Preguntó Izuku al Símbolo de la Paz que se Sorprendió al mirar que el Chico Descubrió su Estrategia en Cuestión de Segundos.

-"Que Mente más Aguda tiene este Chico"-Pensó All Might Sorprendido y luego Dijo Riendo-¡Hahahaha! ¡Tienes Toda la Razón joven Midoriya, es como lo Dijiste!-Dijo All Might-¡Su Compañero tiene razón en eso! ¡El Entrenamiento es que los Héroes deberán Detener a los Villanos de que Detonen una Bomba Nuclear, si los Héroes Capturan a los Villanos o Toman el Arma Nuclear Ganaran! ¡Sí los Villanos Logran mantener el Arma Nuclear Todo el Tiempo o si Capturan a los Héroes, Ganan!-Aclaro mientras los Chicos miraban a Izuku, Ellos no Entendieron Bien Todo al Principio, pero su Compañero lo Dedujo-Sobre los Equipos ¡Sus Compañeros de Equipo y Oponentes serán Escogidos por Lotería!-el Símbolo de la Paz Saco de quien sabe dónde una Caja con la Palabra "Lotería".

-¿En Verdad lo haremos así?!-Preguntó Ida Incrédulo.

-Bueno, los Profesionales a menudo están Obligados a hacer Equipos Improvisados con Otros Héroes que Probablemente no Conozcan Bien, Así que esta es la Prueba de eso-Dijo Izuku Ante la Pregunta de su Amigo.

-¡Ya veo! Siempre con los Ojos puestos en el Futuro, siempre…¡Me Disculpo!-Pidió Ida a Gritos.

-¡De Todas Formas Comencemos ya!-declaro All Might con una Sonrisa Levantando su Puño Izquierdo

Y así Todos los Chicos fueron Sacando sus Papeles, cada uno con una letra mientras se Miraban entre sí, luego de unos Minutos los Equipos ya estaban Listos.

Equipo A: Midoriya y Ashido.  
Equipo B: Todoroki y Shōji.  
Equipo C: Asui y Tokoyami.  
Equipo D: Iida y Bakugō.  
Equipo E: Kaminari y Jirō.  
Equipo F: Sero y Mineta.  
Equipo G: Yaoyorozu y Aoyama.  
Equipo H: Hagakure y Ojiro.  
Equipo I: Kirishima y Uraraka.  
Equipo J: Satō y Kōda.

Algunos eran Bueno, Como el de Todoroki y Shōji, Otros inesperados como Kirishima y Uraraka. Uno en Particular era el más Raro y Totalmente Inesperados, Ese era el de Iida y Bakugō, Ellos se Odiaban Mutuamente a Muerte, pero Terminaron Juntos por una Alguna Razón.

-¡Y las Parejas para el Primer Combate serán las Siguientes!-El Símbolo de Paz Metió Ambas Manos en Otras Cajas, Una Decía "Héroe" y la Otra "Villano", Irónicamente la Caja de Villanos era Negra y con las Letras Rojas, mientras la de Héroes era Blanca con Letras Azules-¡Equipo D serán Héroes! ¡Equipo A serán Villanos!-Exclamo el hombre con una Gran Sonrisa. Seria Izuku y Mina de Villanos Vs Bakugō y Iida como Héroes.

-"Que Irónico"-Pensó Izuku Viendo la Ironía de Todo esto. Normalmente, Era el quien Actuaba de Héroe mientras que Bakugō era el Villano, pero Ahora era al Revés.

-¡En este Escenario, los Villanos estarán dentro del Edificio! ¡Entonces, Luego de Cinco Minutos, los Héroes entraran también! Los demás serán capaces de ver el Desarrollo a través de las Cámaras de Vigilancia. ¡Esto permitirá a los Jóvenes Midoriya y Ashido a Meterse de Lleno en el Papel de Villano! ¡Esto es un Ejercicio de Prácticas! ¡Así que Vayan con Todo sin Temor a Lastimarse! Naturalmente, Intervendremos si las Cosas se Salen de Control-Declaro All Might a los Equipos.

-"¿Entonces porque Diablos Dices que Vayan con Todo? Algunos tenemos Kosei Destructivos"-Pensó Izuku Ante la Redundancia de las Palabras del Héroe Profesional.

-¡Bien, Empecemos con esto!-Declaro el Símbolo de la Paz con esa Gran Sonrisa Suya.

* * *

Dentro del Edificio: Villanos.

* * *

Ashido Silbó al Ver la Enorme Arma en Forma de Cohete que se Suponía que debían Proteger-Eso se Ve Bastante Realista. No Soporto ser el Villano en este Entrenamiento, Aunque solo necesito Defender esta Cosa-Comentó Mina Viendo la "Bomba" y la Golpeo Ligeramente-Esta Hecha de Papel Mache-Momento Después, Dirigió su Mirada a su Compañero para Preguntar-¿Cómo deberíamos hacer esto...?-Preguntó Ashido. A Ella le Salió una Gota en la Nuca al Ver a Izuku Murmurando Intensamente para sí mismo en Voz Baja.

-El Kosei de Iida les dará una Ventaja en Movilidad, Así que Definitivamente deberíamos Inmovilizarlo Primero, pero también tenemos que tener Cuidado con el Kosei Explosivo de Bakagō, Porque puede hacer Mucho Daño en una Ráfaga Corta, Así que hay que Encontrar la Manera para Contrarrestar sus Ataques de Choque-Murmuro Izuku.

-Tierra a Midoriya-Dijo Mina Golpeando Ligeramente el Hombro a Izuku, Regresándolo a la Realidad.

-Lo siento, Es un Habito-Se Disculpó Izuku.

-No importa. Entonces, ¿Se te Ocurrió un Plan?-Preguntó Mina.

Izuku miró Alrededor de la Habitación de Forma Cuadrada, que tenía unas Pocas Cajas Grandes de Acero, pero no Mucho más que eso. La Habitación estaba Rodeada de Ventanas y solo había Dos Puertas que Conducían Adentro, Una Directamente al Otro Lado del Arma y Otra en el Otro Extremo. Si llegaran a eso, tendrían que dar la Vuelta para Alcanzar el Arma. Izuku Cruzó sus Brazos y Golpeó sus Dedos contra su Codo en sus Pensamientos.

-Yo me encargo de la Ofensiva. Mi Kosei los Detendrá, mientras tanto, Asegúrate en Proteger el Arma mientras me Encargo de Ellos. Usa tu Ácido para Crear Obstáculos o si es Necesario, Destruir el Sueño para Evitar que Iida-Kun Use sus Piernas-Dijo Izuku Ideando un Plan al Instante.

* * *

Dentro del Edificio: Con los Héroes.

* * *

Iida y Bakugō estaban Sorprendidos y Ligeramente (Aunque el Segundo nunca lo Admitiría) Nerviosos de que ya no se hubieran Encontrado con Izuku ni con Mina. Habían Buscado en los Últimos Cuatro Pisos y ahora se Acercaban a la Cima, Donde Sospechaban que el Arma se estaba Reteniendo en este Momento. Sin embargo, Al Abrir la Puerta Principal que Conducía al Piso Superior, Descubrieron que estaba Completamente Sellada por una Masa Negra muy Gruesa y Duradera. Giraron para Llegar al Segundo Punto de Acceso, Esperando que no se Bloqueara también. Sorprendentemente, no fue así.

-¡Se Olvidaron de la Otra Puerta!-Dijo Bakugō Acercándose a la Puerta.

Iida miró Cautelosamente cuando Entraron al Quinto Piso. Algo sobre esto no estaba Sentado bien con él. Fue muy Fácil. Sin embargo, Se estaban Quedando sin Tiempo. Solo Quedaban Cinco Minutos de los Diez Minutos que habían Comenzado. Cuando la Iban a Tocar, el Suelo debajo de Ellos se Destruyó y Cayeron hacia Abajo. Una vez Bakugō y Iida estuvieron Frente a Izuku todo se Quedó en un Silencio Total. Izuku los Miraba Fijamente. Era como Ver los Ojos de un Depredador que estaba Observando a su Presa.

-¿Así que Dos contra Uno?-Pregunto Tranquilamente Izuku Mirando Aburrido al Dúo-¿No se supone que los Héroes son los Buenos y Justos? Esto no es Realmente Justicia que Digamos-Dijo Izuku dando una Batalla Psicológica.

-No Importa-Dijo Iida entrando en Papel-¡Es hora que enfrentes a la Justicia! ¡Villano!-Dijo Iida Apuntando a Izuku que solo Resoplo. Eso parecía ser la Frase de un Personaje de un Manga o de un Comic. El Típico Estereotipo de Héroe.

-Ustedes Héroes, Siempre Hablando de la Justicia-Comenzó a Decir Izuku-¿Pero que es la Justicia Realmente?-Preguntó Izuku de manera Filosófica-Se Dice que la "Justicia " es un Principio Moral que Inclina a Obrar y Juzgar Respetando la Verdad y dando a cada Uno lo que le Corresponde. ¿Es Justicia Encarcelar a Alguien que tiene Principios Diferentes a los Suyos? Yo no lo creo, Nosotros solo Cumplimos Nuestros Objetivos. Solo porque son "Héroes" no les da ese Derecho-Dijo Izuku. Eso puso a Pensar a Iida, ¿Realmente estaban haciendo la Justicia? Lo que más lo Confundió fue la manera que lo Dijo Izuku, Parecía estar al 100% de Acuerdo con sus Palabras y la manera que lo Decía parecía Convincente.

-¡No Importa!-Grito Bakugō-¡Solo quiero Derrotarte! ¡Deku!-Grito Bakugō Enfadado.

-Bueno, Igualmente no importa ahora. Acabemos con esto No-Dijo Izuku. Y así, La Batalla Comenzó. Héroes Vs Villanos

* * *

(1) Es una Modificación de la Versión Gamma (La Tercera Versión) del Traje de Izuku. La Modifique dándole un Aspecto más Adaptado a la Batalla y a sus Habilidades. Me Base un Poco en el traje del Asesino de Héroes: Stain.

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota:

* * *

**Yarus15**: Gracias y Buenas Sugerencias, tanto la Armadura como las Parejas. El Portador del **One For All** no lo tengo Decidido.

**Black25**: Gracias y de Nada, Y tienes Razón, Aunque sea tan Energética Pinky, No Creo que pueda Aguantar.

-Debido a las Sugerencias, Será Harem.

-Propongan las Posibles Miembros que Quieren en este Harem.

-Como Dije, No tengo Seleccionado el Portador del **One For All**, Podría ser el Candidato que Sir Night tenia Seleccionado.

-Habrá una Referencia en este Cap, Comenten si la Notaron.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" Significa Notas del Autor, Son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento o dar mí Opinión.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis con un Número dentro Ejemplo (0) es que son Cosas que se Explicaran al Final del Capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona Pensando.

-**Ningen**-Voz Demoníaca o Sobrenatural.

-**¡Smash…!**-Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

-[Comunicación por Medio de un Dispositivo]-

N/A: No poseo Boku no Hero Academia. Este pertenece a su Respectivo Creador, Yo solo Cree esta Historia por Diversión.

* * *

**"Saikyō no Hantā, Reaper"**

**"Capítulo IV"**

**"Simulacro de Batallas Parte II: Predator Vs Hero"**

* * *

Se podía Sentir la Tensión en el Aire. Aunque Iida no tenía ni Idea del Pasado Entre Midoriya y Bakugō, Sabía que se Conocían desde hace Años y Probablemente Bakugō Odie a Midoriya. Era Bastante Obvio, Ya que aunque Bakugō parecía que era Naturalmente Agresivo, Era aún más con Midoriya. En Contraste, Midoriya era Calmado e Ignoraba a Bakugō. Si tuvieran Alguna Especie de Rivalidad, Sería Unilateral debido al Comportamiento de Midoriya. Y Ahora mismo, Por el Azar del Destino, Le Tocó Luchar Entre Ellos. Irónicamente, Bakugō como el "Héroe" y Midoriya como el "Villano" Que Contrarrestaba con sus Personalidades. Bakugō parecía más Villano que Midoriya, pero Ahora mismo, Midoriya parecía un Villano. Tal vez sea por su Traje o porque estaba en las Sombras, pero Iida estaba Siendo un Gran Escalofrío por su Espalda al Ver los Ojos de Midoriya, Los cuales tenían un Terrorífico Brillo Azul Neón que era Antinatural, y eso era Algo teniendo en Cuenta que Vivían en una Sociedad donde los Súper Poderes eran Cosa del Día a Día. Ahora mismo, Iida estaba Sintiendo un Terror que no Creía Posible, y aunque sabía que esto era una Simulación y Midoriya no era un Villano, No podía Evitar tenerle un Gran Miedo.

-"Bueno, A Entrar en Papel"-Pensó Izuku y era Hora del Show-Bueno, Pequeños Héroes ¿Comenzamos?-Preguntó Izuku con una Mirada y Sonrisa Confiada, Como si esto fuera un Simple Juego para Él. Y eso, Provocó la Reacción que Esperaba.

Bakugō Simplemente Corrió de Frente mientras que Iida lo Imitaba y Salía Disparado en Dirección a Izuku. Una Vez estando a Pocos Metros, El Salto Intentando Propinar una Patada a la Cabeza de Izuku que se Mantuvo Inmóvil en su Lugar simplemente Incluso la Cabeza a un Lado Esquivando la Patada y Contraatacó al darle un Codazo al Pecho de Iida que le Sacó el Aliento y lo Mandó a Volar. Cuando Bakugō Iba a Golpearle con una Explosión, Le dio una Patada que lo Mandó hacia Iida, Que se había Recuperado de su Ataque, pero Choco contra Bakugō y Ambos Cayeron Suelo. Todo esto, Sucediendo en Apenas unos Segundos.

-Vamos, Sigan así, Tal Vez Logren darme-Se Burló Izuku.

Y así, Iida y Bakugō Continuaron Peleando contra Él. Esquivaba, Bloqueaba y Contraatacaba Todos los Ataques. Ni una Vez Transformó su Cuerpo, Solo Uso el Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Para Bakugō, Solo Agarró sus Muñecas y Desvió sus Explosiones para Después Patearlo o darle un Codazo. Mientras que con Iida, Paraba sus Patadas con las Suyas, Las cuales eran más Fuertes y cuando le dio una en el Pecho a Iida, Aboyó su Armadura y lo Mandó a Volar unos Pocos Metros. Katsuki Aprovechó el Hecho de que estuviera Distraído para Ir Corriendo Rápidamente hacia él. En Cuestión de Segundos ya estuvo a un Metro de él y entonces Dirigió su Brazo Derecho para Golpear a Midoriya.

-¡Muere!-

¡BOOM!

Exclamó Katsuki con Fuerza Dirigiendo su Puño a la Cara de Midoriya mientras Producía una Fuerte Explosión en la Palma de su Mano. Por su Parte, Izuku sin siquiera Voltearlo a Ver Esquivó el Ataque de la Manera más Sencilla Posible para en Cuestión de Momentos donde Katsuki y Todos los que Veían la Pelea se Quedaran Asombrados debido a que Izuku Tomó el Brazo con las Manos para Luego, Hacerle una Llave y Lanzarlo contra el Suelo, Causando que Katsuki Golpeara su Espalda contra el Suelo Sintiendo el Fuerte Impacto.

-"Sabía que era Rápido, pero esa Reacción fue Ridícula. No había Visto el Ataque, pero lo Esquivo y Contraatacó al Instante. Ni siquiera había Visto a Nii-San Responder de esa Manera"-Pensó Iida Analizando a Izuku. No parecía tener Debilidades, Era Fuerte, Ágil, Rápido, e Inteligente, Era Inhumanamente Perfecto y eso lo Aterrorizaba. Mientras que con Bakugō, Se había Levantado de ese Golpe y tenía una Mirada de Pura Ira y Rabia. Estaba Mirando Fijamente a Midoriya y parecía que estaba aun más Enfadado que Antes.

-Que Predecible eres-Comentó Izuku-Siempre Comienzas Tus Ataques con tu Brazo Derecho, ¿Olvidaste Todas las Veces que Intentaste eso y Fallaste? Pareces una Casetera que se Atoro-Dijo Burlonamente Izuku.

-¡Cállate! ¡Siempre eres Igual, Todo Pretencioso y Perfecto! ¡Eres Solamente un Deku!-Exclamaba Bakugō con Furia mientras Arremetía contra Midoriya Dirigiéndole un Puñetazo con su Brazo Izquierdo a la Cara de Izuku. Pero Izuku Previno esto y tan solo dio un Paso para Atrás para Esquivarlo. Katsuki no Cedió y Volvió a Atacar con su Dos Puños Creando Varias Explosiones en Dirección a Midoriya, El cual Esquivó los Golpes sin Problemas.

-Nunca me has Derrotado Antes, ¿Crees que Hoy pasará Algo Diferente?-Preguntó Izuku con su misma Serenidad mientras Lanzaba un Fuerte Golpe con su Brazo Derecho hacia el Abdomen de Katsuki, el cual no pudo Esquivarlo a Tiempo y al Recibirlo Escupió Saliva para Después Salir Disparado a Varios Metros hacia Atrás. Bakugō desde el Suelo, Fulmino con la Mirada a Izuku y parecía que estaba más Furioso que Antes.

-"Aun no me Mira a los Ojos"-Pensó Bakugō Furioso. Y tenía Razón, Izuku ni siquiera lo estaba Mirando, Ya que estaba Mirando hacia Otra Zona-"Deku, Desde hace Mucho, Siempre Fuiste así"-FlashBacks le Veían a la Mente a Bakugō de su Infancia hasta Hoy en Día, Desde el Momento que Conoció a Izuku. Tenía Varios Recuerdos con Izuku a lo Largo de sus Vidas, Ya que se Conocen desde que tienen Memoria debido a que sus Madres eran Amigas Cercanas, pero ni una Sola Vez, Izuku lo había Visto a la Cara…Nunca lo Miro a los Ojos. Ni siquiera cuando Despertó su Kosei. Ese Día, Tuvo la Esperanza que Midoriya por Fin lo Miraría a los Ojos porque Obtuvo un Kosei Fuerte, pero esa se Extinguió cuando ni siquiera lo Miró cuando le Mostró su Kosei.

-"Nunca, Ni una sola Vez ¡Me Avistó a los Ojos!"-Eso Irritaba sin Fin. Sabía que por Alguna Razón, Izuku Nunca Miraba a los Ojos a Nadie, Excepto a su Madre, Inko. Tenía ese Hábito desde que lo Conoció, pero eso lo Desquiciaba. Para Él, Parecía que Izuku no lo Reconocía como Alguien Importante, Que no era Nada para él y lo Menospreciaba. No Soportaba la Aparente Indiferencia de Izuku y eso era lo que Avivaba su Creciente Odio hacia él-¡Deku, Mírame!-Gritó Bakugō en un Estado de Ira Ciega Desatando Explosiones con sus Manos. Cuando estaba a Centímetros de darle a Izuku, Este Transformo su Brazo en una Garra, Agarro la Cara de Bakugō y sin Piedad Estrelló su Cabeza con el Suelo.

-Katsuki, Aun eres Demasiado Lento-Comentó Izuku con Indiferencia. Pero no era así, Bakugō no era Lento para Nada. Simplemente Izuku era Demasiado Rápido.

-"B-Brutal"-Pensó Iida Conmocionado. Y no era el Único, Los demás que Vieron eso a través de las Cámaras no pudieron Evitar hacer una Mueca cuando Golpeó sin Piedad la Cabeza de Bakugō con el Suelo. Incluso Todoroki se había Sorprendido.

* * *

Con el Resto de la Clase A-1.

* * *

Para Todos, Era Obvio que Existía Cierta Rivalidad entre Bakugō y Midoriya, Mayormente Bakugō parecía tener un Gran Rencor hacia Midoriya por Alguna Razón. Así que no sería Sorpresa para Ellos si Bakugō hubiera Atacado Violentamente, pero no Esperaran que Midoriya fuera así de Brutal. Parecía ser un Chico Calmado y Estoico, pero Amigable. Sin embargo, Parece que tiene un Lado Brutal Oculto, Ya que sin Piedad había Estrellado la Cabeza de Bakugō con el Suelo sin Preocuparse de que le hubiera Roto el Cráneo o le hubiera Provocado una Grave Contusión. Sabían que era una Simulación y se supone que Izuku era el Villano, pero para Ellos eso fue Demasiado.

-Midoriya-San puede ser muy Despiadado cuando se lo Propone-Comentó Yaoyorozu con un Poco de Miedo. Los demás, No pudieron Evitar Asentir de Acuerdo con Ella.

-Si, Era Obvio que tenía un Pasado con Bakugō, pero que fuera así, No me lo Esperaba de Él-Dijo Kaminari con Sudor Frío Corriendole por la Frente. Que Suerte que no le Tocó Luchar contra Él.

-D-Despiadado-Dijo Mineta muy Asustado.

-Aunque, Fue Genial los Movimientos que hizo-Dijo Ochako, La cual no parecía tan Impactada por lo que hizo Midoriya, Claro, Fue un Poco Aterrador, pero también Genial.

-Si, Fueron muy Buenos y Rápidos. La Mayoría de Personas no puede Reaccionar de esa Manera-Opino Ojiro, El cual Usaba Artes Marciales y aun así se Sorprendió por los Movimientos de Izuku.

-Creo que se Metió Demasiado en el Papel-Dijo una Voz que Venía de la Nada, pero si se Fijan, Notaran unos Guantes y Botas, Demostrando que Hagakure estaba Ahí...Desnuda.

-"Midoriya-Shōnen, Eso fue Demasiado para una Simulación"-Pensó All Might Viendo los Movimientos y Acciones. Aunque fueron Buenas sus Movimientos, Estaba Mirando con Desaprobación la Brutalidad de Izuku.

* * *

Regresando a la Pelea.

* * *

-¡Bakugō-Kun!-Gritó Iida y fue a Rescatar a su Compañero. Corriendo a Alta Velocidad, Le dio una Patada Alta a Izuku, el cual la Esquivo. Pero eso era Parte del Plan, Su Objetivo no era Darle, Sino Apartarlo y cuando lo hizo, Agarró a Bakugō y se lo Llevo con para Apartarse unos Metros de Izuku.

-Bakugō-Kun, ¿Estas Bien?-Preguntó Iida a su Compañero, Ayudándolo a Pararse, pero fue Rápidamente Empujado por este.

-¡No Necesite Tú Ayuda, Jodido Megane!-Grito Bakugō Apartando a Iida.

-En mi Opinión, Si la Necesitabas-Opinó Izuku Sonriendo.

-¡CALLATE MALDITO!-Gritó Bakugō con Fuerza e Ira mientras que Corría en Dirección a Izuku con la Intención de darle unas Fuertes Explosiones en ese Cambiado Rostro, pero Antes de si Quiera estar a Dos Metros Recibió una Fuerte Patada en su Abdomen Cortesía de Izuku, Mandándolo hacia atrás Adolorido.

-Ven con Todo, Bakagō, De Otra Forma no sería Entretenido-Dijo Izuku con una Leve Sonrisa de Lado. En tan solo una Fracción de Segundo, Él había Recortado la Distancia para Atacarlo y eso Sencillamente era una Gran Manifestación de Velocidad.

-¡CABRÓN!-Gritaba Bakugō muy Molesto por el Hecho de que ese Maldito Deku estuviera Dejándolo contra las Cuerdas. Se Recompuso y se Limpió un Poco de Sangre que le Salía de la Frente. Luego de eso Apretó los Dientes y Comenzó a Atacar a Izuku con más Velocidad que Antes Utilizando sus Explosiones para Redirigir sus Ataques Causando que sea más Impredecible. Sin embargo, Eso no fue un Problema para Izuku, Siendo que Esquivaba las Explosiones de este.

-[QUEDAN 6 MINUTOS PARA QUE LA BATALLA CONCLUYA], Notificó All Might desde la Sala de Vigilancia a través de los Altavoces del Edificio.

-Entonces es Momento de Terminar de una Vez con esto Bakagō-Dijo Izuku con Calma mientras Veía con una Leve Sonrisa Serena a Bakugō que se estaba Levantando del Suelo con una gran Sonrisa Salvaje y Amenazante en su Rostro.

-Ya sabes Bien cómo Funciona mi Kosei, ¡¿Verdad Deku?!-Decía Katsuki con un Tono Intimidante y su Sonrisa Salvaje y Descontrolada mientras Levantaba la Vista a Izuku que se mantuvo Tranquilo.

-Mi Sudor Produce Nitroglicerina, Con Ella puedo Crear Explosiones y Utilizó estos Guantes para Almacenar una Gran Cantidad de mi Sudor Aumentando el Tamaño y el Poder de mis Ellas-Explicaba Bakugō con su Amenazante Sonrisa mientras Apuntaba con Uno de sus Brazos en Dirección a Midoriya mientras que Acercaba su Otra Mano hacia el Seguro de su Guante/Granada.

-[¡Para Bakugō-Shōnen!, ¡¿Acaso quieres Matarlo?!]-Decía All Might desde la Sala de Vigilancia Comunicándose por la Línea de los Comunicadores.

-No lo Matare si no le doy…-Decía Katsuki Ignorando la Orden del Profesional mientras que Cerraba un Ojo Apuntando a Izuku con el Otro. Luego lentamente le Quitaba el Seguro a su Guante con su Intimidante Sonrisa para Luego.

¡MUERE BASTARDO!

¡KA BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Exclamó Bakugō con Fuerza y Furia Liberando de su Guante una Gran Explosión Muchísimo más Poderosa que Todas las Demás juntas que fue en Dirección a Izuku, El cual con una Leve Sonrisa Esperó la Explosión mientras que se Cubría con sus Brazos Cruzados.

Las Explosiones Llegaron de Lleno contra Izuku Causando que Todo el Pasillo se Llenara de Humo y hubiera una Fuerte Explosión Resaltante al Impactar contar Midoriya.

-¡Midoriya-Kun!-Gritó Yaoyorozu en la Sala Vigilancia con Preocupación por Midoriya, Algo que la Verdad Compartían Varios de sus Compañeros Incluyendo a All Might que estaba Atento a las Cámaras Esperando a que se Despejara el Humo.

Todo estuvo en Silencio por unos Segundos, Katsuki estaba Satisfecho con su Potente Ataque y como ese Bastardo de Deku ya estaba Derrotado, Ahora solo Quería que se Despejara el Humo para Ver al Derrotado Deku.

-Esa fue una Explosión Bastante Fuerte-Dijo Izuku siendo Ocultado por el Humo de la Explosión. El solo Escuchar su voz Calmada causó que los que estaban en la sala de vigilancia se Aliviaran mientras que Katsuki Maldecía mientras Gruñía Molesto. El Humo se fue Despejando Lentamente Revelando a un Izuku Completamente Ileso, Que al Frente suyo tenía una Especie de Escudo Negro que había Creado con su Brazo, Con el cual se Protegió de la Explosión.

-Pero aún no fue Suficiente-Dijo Izuku Confiado, pero estaba Sorprendido por la Fuerza detrás de la Explosión. Rápidamente, Transformó sus Piernas y Saltó, Desapareciendo en un Borrón Negro y Neón. Apareció detrás de Bakugō y le dio una Fuerte Patada, Que lo Mandó a Volar y se Incrusto en una Pared, Terminando Derrotado. Siguientemente, Transformó su Brazo en un Látigo y con este, Agarró a Iida por las Piernas para Después Azotarlo contra el Suelo e Inmovilizarlo al Extender su Biomasa y Endurecerla Alrededor de Iida.

-[¡Los Héroes no pueden Continuar, El Equipo de Villanos Gana!]-Anunció All Might. Y así, Finalizo el Combate, Siendo que lo Gano el Máximo Predador.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Nuevo Capitulo. Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Alguna Sugerencia.


End file.
